Partitions biomécaniques
by Gueezmoo
Summary: Matthew est un AP700 sorti défectueux des chaînes de montage de CyberLife. Destiné au recyclage, son sort en est décidé autrement grâce à un jeune technicien de l'usine. Celui-ci s'engage à le réparer et le ramène chez lui car il pense que l'androïde pourrait soulager sa femme dans les tâches de la maison. Matthew découvre ainsi une vie de famille, avec ses hauts et ses bas.
1. Prélude I - Matthew

L'univers de _Detroit: become human_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de _Quantic Dream_. Seuls Matthew et les McLarren m'appartiennent.

Je tiens à vous dire que cette histoire est ma toute première, alors je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'elle vaut grâce à vos retours. Ceux-ci m'aideront à m'améliorer pour la suite.

Un grand merci à _Sam Seven_ qui m'a motivée à développer cette fanfiction. En espérant que ça te plaise.

Au plaisir.

* * *

Partitions biomécaniques

 _Prélude I - Matthew_

 _Detroit - Usine CyberLife - Automne 2036_

Sur les chaînes de montage automatiques de CyberLife, un androïde ouvre ses yeux au monde pour la première fois. C'est un nouveau modèle, pas encore disponible sur le marché, un AP700. Conçu pour accomplir toutes les tâches de la maison, du ménage à la cuisine, l'AP700 est idéal pour les familles qui désirent gagner du temps et profiter de la vie. Il peut même participer à l'éducation des enfants. En somme, c'est un androïde à tout faire beaucoup plus perfectionné que ses prédécesseurs.

Actuellement, cet androïde ne peut pas bouger, il est maintenu sur une machine qui s'affaire à sa tâche autour de lui. Alors il observe. La chaîne de montage où il se trouve est grande, d'un blanc immaculé et éblouissant. Les lumières sont vives et rendent le lieu impersonnel, stérile. D'autres androïdes se fabriquent devant et derrière lui. Il sursaute légèrement quand la chaîne avance, le transportant vers un nouvel automate qui lui installe ses différents composants en une parfaite imitation de l'être humain. Ainsi de suite, l'androïde passe de machine en machine dans le rythme parfait des cliquetis de l'automatisation.

Soudain, alors que l'androïde arrive au bout du circuit, un bras mécanique vient se connecter à un port dans sa nuque. Sans doute un contrôle final. Une décharge électrique parcourt ses circuits et il n'ose plus bouger la tête. Après quelques minutes, une alarme retentit, le bras se déconnecte et le chemin de l'AP700 ne suit plus celui des autres androïdes, il bifurque sur le côté et est emmené dans une autre salle. Celle-ci est petite et plus sombre, les néons au plafond éclairent des murs de béton gris et froid, une voie de garage. Il est placé à la suite d'une dizaine d'autres androïdes qui ne semblent pas en état de marche. Certains ne sont pas terminés, d'autres présentent des défauts de conception évidents ou des pièces endommagées.

L'AP700 ne sait pas pourquoi il se trouve ici. Il lève ses propres mains pour les regarder, tout à l'air en place, tous ses doigts sont présents. Sa peau synthétique recouvre l'ensemble de son corps de manière uniforme. L'androïde ne comprend pas, tout semble en ordre, du moins physiquement. Est-ce que le problème se situe dans ses programmes ? Alors, il ferme les yeux et cherche dans ses systèmes : une multitude d'alarmes apparaissent derrière ses paupières au fur et à mesure de son diagnostic. Là, il comprend. Plusieurs de ses systèmes sont défectueux. Il n'est pas conforme aux protocoles de CyberLife. Une étrange sensation se forme dans ses circuits…

* * *

\- Hey, McLarren ! On en a un nouveau à l'entrepôt 12 !

Zackary McLarren soupire et repose son café sur son bureau. L'annonce de son collègue ne lui fait pas plaisir. Chaque semaines, c'est des cinquantaines d'androïdes qui atterrissent dans cet entrepôt, l'entrepôt des invalidés. Et le jeune homme n'en peut plus de les renvoyer au recyclage. Certains semblent si humains qu'il a l'impression de les tuer à chaque fois. Son rêve de travailler chez CyberLife est réalisé mais, il ne pensait pas être autant affecté par le sort de ces machines.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller, juste pour cette fois ?

\- Ah, non ! lance son collègue en riant. C'est ton job et je veux partir en weekend à l'heure !

\- Mouais, je te revaudrais ça Jim !

Zackary se lève à contrecœur et emporte son matériel de contrôle pour se diriger vers l'entrepôt numéro 12. C'est étrange, la nouvelle série des AP700 donne particulièrement du fil à retordre aux techniciens et programmeurs de l'usine. Et la pression des dirigeants de CyberLife n'arrange rien, la série est en retard et le restera encore un moment.

Le jeune homme prend l'ascenseur qui l'emmène quatre étages plus bas. Il emprunte un long couloir qui longe les chaînes de montage. Il les aperçoit à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Des machines qui construisent des machines, tout comme les humains qui conçoivent des humains. Cette pensée le fait sourire, lui qui deviendra papa dans quelques mois, il aimerait que la grossesse de sa femme se passe aussi rapidement qu'on fabrique un androïde. Maureen lui reproche souvent d'être impatient.

En entrant dans l'entrepôt, le jeune homme pose son matériel sur un chariot qui trainait près de la porte. Puis, il le pousse devant lui pour atteindre le fond de la salle, passant à côté de tous les androïdes qu'il avait déjà examinés aujourd'hui. Il essaye de ne pas trop les regarder, un pincement au cœur. Seul le bruit des roues du chariot perturbe le silence de l'entrepôt. Zackary trouve rapidement le nouveau, se place devant lui et le salue gentiment. L'androïde ne répond pas mais fixe ses yeux bleu clair dans les siens. Le jeune homme ne fait pas plus attention et procède à un examen visuel.

\- Et bien, dit-il. Pas de problème à l'assemblage des pièces. Voyons comment se portent tes systèmes internes.

Zackary allume son ordinateur et branche un long câble sur un port USB, il prend l'autre bout pour le connecter à l'AP700 dans la nuque, juste à la base des cheveux. Surpris, l'androïde cligne des yeux, le contact à créé un petit choc électrique dans tous ses circuits, comme sur la chaîne de montage. Il observe l'humain devant son écran qui lance un programme de diagnostic. L'androïde remarque qu'ils font un peu près la même taille, qu'il a les cheveux blonds coiffés en bataille, des yeux brun-vert avec des lentilles de contact, la peau claire et qu'il porte un uniforme de technicien CyberLife.

L'écran d'ordinateur se met à clignoter avec différentes fenêtres d'alarmes. Zackary se concentre dessus quelques minutes, fronçant les sourcils. Premièrement, le système vocal présente des défaillances, l'androïde ne peut pas s'exprimer, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu tout à l'heure. Ensuite, un certains nombres de programmes ne sont pas correctement installés. Il ne pourra donc pas accomplir toutes les tâches pour lesquelles il est conçu. Pour finir, l'androïde ne peut pas passer en mode veille, ce qui complique un peu les choses pour Zackary. Il a besoin de ce mode pour effacer et réinstaller tous les programmes car, oui, il est certain de pouvoir réparer l'AP700 et ainsi lui éviter le recyclage.

Le jeune homme quitte l'écran d'ordinateur et tend ses mains vers la gorge de l'androïde, il veut voir l'état du biocomposant qui lui sert à parler. Mais, lorsqu'il touche la peau synthétique, une main vient saisir fermement son poignet droit. Surpris, Zackary suspend son geste et comprend que c'est l'androïde qui l'a arrêté, la diode à sa tempe devenue rouge. L'AP700 le fixe dans les yeux et Zackary y voit une étrange lueur… de la peur ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassure-t-il. Je ne fais que regarder, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je pense même pouvoir te réparer.

L'androïde baisse les yeux, confus, sa diode clignote en jaune et il relâche lentement le bras de Zackary. Celui-ci reprend son travail en appuyant sur les côtés du cou en deux points précis. La peau se retire tout autour, pour laisser apparaître le plastique blanc, la vraie peau des androïdes. Puis, un compartiment s'ouvre sur le devant de la gorge. Zackary regarde attentivement et trouve la source du problème.

\- Ah, merde ! Le biocomposant s'est soudé à la structure et ça l'a endommagé. Je vais devoir te le dessouder et le remplacer, si tu veux pouvoir parler un jour.

Le jeune homme referme le compartiment et la peau synthétique recouvre immédiatement la zone blanche. L'androïde porte ses mains à sa gorge et regarde Zackary, un peu perdu. L'humain remarque sa gêne, il ne peut pas parler mais ses yeux expriment beaucoup plus que les autres androïdes qu'il a pu voir. L'IA des humanoïdes de CyberLife a toujours été très déroutante quand on n'en a pas l'habitude, mais là, il y a quelque chose de plus sur cette unité. Il a l'impression de voir un enfant perdu dans un endroit inconnu qui l'effraie beaucoup. C'est très perturbant et cette pensée soulève un peu son cœur de futur papa.

Zackary regarde l'heure à sa montre, encore un quart d'heure avant la fin de son service. Il se repenche sur son ordinateur pour faire le rapport de l'AP700. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque une nouvelle erreur sur l'écran : l'activité du cerveau biomécanique est anormalement élevée. Cette alarme lui dit quelque chose, il a déjà vu ça sur le rapport d'un autre androïde, il y a plusieurs mois. Le blond se rappelle aussi que l'unité a été détruite et que ses supérieurs ont étouffé le problème. Il se demande bien pourquoi.

Le jeune homme déconnecte le câble de la nuque de l'androïde et range son matériel. À nouveau en face de lui, il réfléchit les protocoles de l'usine lui indiquent clairement que si l'androïde est défectueux, il doit partir en recyclage. Malgré les budgets serrés et contrôlés minutieusement par CyberLife, Zackary ne peut se résoudre à suivre ces protocoles. Une certaine curiosité le pousse à vouloir réparer cet androïde et réinstaller tous ses programmes correctement. Et il aimerait connaître la raison de la dernière erreur affichée par son ordinateur. Cela prendra du temps et des ressources appartenant à l'entreprise. Que faire ?

L'androïde observe toujours l'humain en face de lui qui semble réfléchir intensément. Quelques minutes passent, puis l'homme sourit et frappe dans ses mains en déclarant qu'il a une idée. C'est à ce moment qu'il se tourne vers la sortie et s'apprête à faire un pas. Non, il va s'en aller ! L'AP700 ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille, sa présence le rassure et il a dit qu'il le réparerait. Alors, par réflexe, il lui attrape un bras de ses deux mains, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Le blond se retourne vers l'androïde qui ouvre la bouche sans pouvoir sortir un son.

\- Hey, fait Zackary en posant sa main libre sur celles de l'AP700. Je vais chercher de quoi t'habiller convenablement et je reviens, ok ? Je vais te sortir de là.

Il se calme un peu mais sa diode reste fixée au rouge. Le jeune homme tapote gentiment les mains de l'androïde qui finit par le lâcher. Zackary lui lance un sourire rassurant et empoigne son matériel avant de quitter l'entrepôt. Dans celui-ci, le silence retombe, lourd et oppressant pour l'AP700. Il attend sans bouger que l'homme, dont il ne connait pas le nom, revienne. La diode tournant en jaune.

C'est près d'une demi-heure plus tard que le blond réapparait par la porte de l'entrepôt. Le jeune homme s'est changé, il porte maintenant des vêtements de ville : un pull gris dessous un blouson noir, une paire de jeans bleus et de vieilles converses rouges. Il presse le pas jusqu'à l'androïde avec des affaires dans les mains et un gros sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il pose le tout sur le chariot qui n'avait pas bougé.

Zackary s'approche du bras métallique qui retient encore l'AP700 sur la plateforme de la chaîne de montage. Il actionne le mécanisme qui libère l'androïde, celui-ci fait un pas en avant, enfin libre de toutes entraves.

\- Tiens, dit Zackary en souriant. Enfile ça et on s'en va.

L'humain lui tend des vêtements d'androïde de couleur bleu foncé, il les prend et les garde dans ses mains ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire. Zackary voit le regard perplexe de l'AP700 et se souvient que ses programmes sont défaillants.

\- Je vais t'aider. Et regarde bien comment on fait, la prochaine fois tu le feras seul.

Le blond reprend les habits et aide l'androïde à les mettre, tout en expliquant ses gestes. Il se dit que comme les enfants, son système peut apprendre et retenir les choses, malgré ses problèmes. Une fois la tâche terminée, les deux se regardent dans les yeux. L'AP700 a sa diode qui clignote en jaune et Zackary lui sourit, satisfait. Il lui montre ensuite comment mettre la paire de chaussures noires qu'il a aussi emportée. L'androïde ressemble maintenant à tous les autres AP700 stockés dans les entrepôts de CyberLife. À un détail près, ses yeux ont l'air bien plus vivants, sans cessent en train d'observer ce qui l'entoure.

Le jeune homme attrape son sac et le cale sur son épaule. Il fait signe à l'androïde de le suivre et fait deux pas. Celui-ci fait également deux pas dans sa direction et pour la première fois, esquisse un sourire timide. Zackary reprend sa route vers la sortie l'entrepôt pour se diriger vers le parking du personnel de l'usine. Il s'assure de temps en temps que l'androïde suit toujours, sa démarche est correcte et le blond en est soulagé. Il se voyait mal le trainer. Sa voiture trouvée, un vieux modèle de Jeep, il fait monter l'AP700 sur la place avant. Après avoir fait le tour du véhicule, il monte à son tour, pose ses affaires à l'arrière, démarre et prend la direction de sa maison.

Le soleil est couché depuis un petit moment et le soir s'installe. L'hiver ne va pas tarder à s'installer sur la ville de Detroit. En jetant quelques coups d'œil à son passager, Zackary remarque qu'il a les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défile par les vitres du véhicule. L'androïde est curieux, il voit toutes ces choses pour la première fois.

* * *

 _Westland, banlieue de Detroit - Résidence McLarren_

Zackary arrête sa voiture devant la porte de garage d'une petite maison aux murs blanc cassé. La demeure est sur deux étages dans un style américain traditionnel, un peu vieillot quand on voit les immenses gratte-ciel qui se fabriquent maintenant. Le jeune homme est tout de même heureux de vivre en banlieue, l'agitation de la ville y est moins présente.

Le blond sort du véhicule, récupère ses affaires et passe derrière celui-ci quand il remarque que l'androïde est déjà sortie, il referme sa portière à l'instant. L'humain lui sourit et monte les quelques marches du porche qui mènent à la porte d'entrée, l'AP700 sur ses pas. Il déverrouille la porte et entre, accueilli par la chaleur du couloir et les notes de musique venant de la pièce sur la droite, le salon. Maureen est sur son piano, faisant virevolter ses doigts agilement sur le clavier, lui tournant le dos. Elle est vêtue d'un large t-shirt vert et d'un leggings noir, une tenue décontractée pour le confort de la maison.

\- Entre seulement, dit Zackary à l'androïde en accompagnant le geste à la parole avec sa main.

L'AP700 ose faire un pas et pénètre dans la demeure chaleureuse. L'homme referme la porte derrière lui et pose ses affaires sur un meuble non loin de là. Pendant qu'il retire sa veste, l'androïde se dirige lentement vers la source des ondes qui entrent dans son système auditif. Les accords harmonieux et les notes basses lui procurent des petites vibrations dans ses biocomposants. Son logiciel de reconnaissance ne marchant pas, il ne peut nommer le morceau, ni savoir qui la composé. Alors, il écoute. Les notes se suivent, montant et descendant sur plusieurs gammes, à un rythme soutenu. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui les jouent semble concentrée et transportée par ce qu'elle interprète. Puis, les sons se font plus calmes, le rythme est plus lent et les mains de la femme se font plus douces, signant la fin du morceau. Elle termine sur un mi naturel et tient la note comme pour la suspendre dans les airs à l'infini.

Sa partition terminée, elle quitte son beau piano à queue noir et contourne le tabouret, une main caressant son ventre légèrement arrondi. Puis, elle lève la tête vers le couloir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarque la présence d'un androïde dans sa maison, elle sursaute en portant une main à son cœur et un petit cri de surprise passe sa gorge, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

\- Maureen, s'exclame Zackary en se plaçant devant l'AP700. N'aie pas peur, il ne te fera rien !

\- Bon sang, Zack ! répond la femme, un petit sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

La surprise passée, elle s'approche de son mari et détaille un peu le nouveau venu. Un androïde de taille moyenne avec des cheveux courts bruns parfaitement coiffés et des yeux bleu clair. D'ailleurs, ses yeux se sont aussi accrochés aux siens, vert émeraude. Il porte l'uniforme commun à tous les androïdes et elle lit l'inscription près de la clavicule droite.

\- Un AP700 ? demande-t-elle, se tournant vers le jeune homme. Je croyais que CyberLife ne sortirait pas ce modèle avant un an ?

\- C'est vrai, répond Zackary. Celui-ci a été assemblé aujourd'hui et a rencontré quelques problèmes. En résumé, sa voix ne fonctionne pas et beaucoup de ses programmes ne sont pas performants.

\- Hum… Zack, je sais que tu as toujours voulu un androïde, mais en ramener un défectueux, je ne suis pas sûre qu-

\- Attends ! l'interromps son mari, lui prenant la main. Je peux le réparer et il fonctionnera parfaitement bien. Fais-moi confiance.

Zackary regarde l'AP700 en pinçant les lèvres et l'androïde fait de même en relevant ses sourcils, en une expression presque humaine. L'homme se retourne vers sa femme.

\- Tu sais, Maureen, il m'a vraiment l'air spécial. Je n'ai pas pu le laisser là-bas, il aurait fini au recyclage.

\- Tu… Tu as volé cet androïde à CyberLife ?

\- Non ! fait Zackary en levant les mains. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai effacé son numéro de série des fichiers. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Maureen ouvre la bouche et la referme. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire sur la nouvelle lubie de son mari. Zackary est une personne têtue qui, quand il a une idée en tête, fait tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Cette fois, il veut réparer un androïde défectueux sorti tout droit des usines de l'entreprise la plus célèbre du moment. Et personne ne lui en dissuadera. La jeune femme espère juste qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et qu'aucunes répercussions ne leur tomberont dessus.

\- Très bien, soupire Maureen. Mais assure-toi de ne pas avoir de problème, d'accord ?

\- Promis, je ferais attention, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Zackary passe une main sur le ventre de sa femme et la laisse pour se diriger vers la cuisine ouverte, à l'autre bout du salon. Maureen le suit à son tour pour préparer le repas alors qu'il se sert un verre d'eau. Il s'appuie contre le comptoir et discute de sa journée et écoute le récit de la journée de sa femme. L'androïde, lui s'approche également de la cuisine et observe les deux humains rirent ensemble.

Maureen est en train de plonger des pâtes dans une casserole d'eau bouillante quand quelque chose vient perturber son esprit.

\- Au fait, Zack, tu lui as donné un nom ? demande-t-elle en montrant l'AP700 derrière le comptoir.

Le jeune homme se retourne et fait face à son androïde qui regarde tour à tour le couple devant lui. Il pose son verre sur la surface carrelée et réfléchit. Quel nom pourrait-il bien porter ? Puis, la mélodie de la musique de tout à l'heure lui revient en tête.

\- Oh ! s'exclame-t-il soudainement, regardant Maureen. Le morceau que tu jouais tout à l'heure, ça venait de la b.o. d'Interstellar, hm ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Matthew, comme l'acteur principal de ce film magnifique ! Ça te plait ?

Maureen rit en voyant l'enthousiasme de son mari. Elle acquiesce à sa proposition, c'est assez commun mais c'est un joli prénom. Alors, le jeune homme demande à l'AP700 d'enregistrer son nom, en espérant qu'il est capable de le retenir. La jeune femme tend sa main par-dessus le comptoir, devant l'androïde.

\- Matthew, commence-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Bienvenu à la maison. Je m'appelle Maureen et tu connais déjà Zackary.

Le dénommé Matthew regarde la main tendue et lève son propre bras pour aller serrer cette main avec douceur. Ne pouvant pas répondre de sa voix, il adresse à ses deux propriétaires un sourire des plus sincères et pour la première fois, sa diode tourne calmement au bleu.


	2. Prélude II - Zackary

Je me rend compte que j'ai mis plus d'un mois à écrire ce chapitre, milles excuses !

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont encouragée !

* * *

Partitions biomécaniques

 _Prélude II - Zackary_

 _Westland, banlieue de Detroit - Résidence McLarren_

Il est près de 22h30, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur la maison des McLarren. Au dehors, l'automne enlace le quartier de ses bras froids. Zackary, bien au chaud dans sa tenue décontractée, un bas de training et un t-shirt, s'assied sur une chaise de la salle à manger et pose son ordinateur sur la grande table en bois. Il a également troqué ses lentilles de contact pour une paire de lunettes à la monture noire. Maureen fait la vaisselle du repas passé avec le nouveau venu qui observe ses gestes, curieux.

\- Matthew, appelle le blond. Viens t'asseoir ici, s'il te plait.

Il tire en arrière la chaise à sa droite, invitant l'AP700 avec un sourire. Celui-ci s'exécute, il laisse la jeune femme qui rince la dernière assiette dans l'évier. Une fois assis, Matthew se tient bien droit, pose ses mains sur ses genoux et regarde attentivement le technicien. Zackary branche le gros câble qu'il avait déjà utilisé dans l'entrepôt, à l'ordinateur. Instantanément, la diode de l'androïde tourne au jaune et son visage se crispe. Il n'aime pas particulièrement cette connexion qui, jusqu'à présent, n'a révélée que des problèmes dans ses systèmes. L'homme remarque son stress, alors il lui sert le bras pour le rassurer.

\- Je vais remettre en fonction ton mode veille, rien de plus. D'accord ?

Matthew hoche doucement la tête, l'humain ne lui a jamais menti jusqu'à présent, il lui fait confiance. Il se tourne un peu pour que Zackary puisse connecter aisément le câble à sa nuque. Il ferme les yeux après avoir ressentit le choc électrique et attend sans plus bouger. Le jeune homme se concentre sur son écran tout en pianotant sur le clavier. Apparaissent des lignes et des lignes de codes, une multitude de chiffres et de lettre que le technicien déchiffre sans trop de difficulté.

Derrière eux, Maureen verse l'eau bouillante qu'elle a faite chauffer, après avoir fini la vaisselle, dans une tasse qui contient un sachet de thé noir aromatisé. Puis, elle vient se positionner au dessus de l'épaule gauche de son mari, la tasse fumante en main. Son regard parcourt rapidement l'écran, curieuse.

\- Tu comprends vraiment tout ce charabia ?

\- C'est un peu comme décrypter notre ADN, explique le technicien. Quand on a compris comment ça marche, c'est moins difficile que ça en a l'air.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis…

\- Je n'ai pas fais toutes ces années d'études pour rien, je te signale !

Zackary dessine un sourire fier sur ses lèvres quand sa femme lui offre un baiser sur la joue et lui ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds en riant. Il réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et elle part s'asseoir en face de lui en attrapant sa tablette tactile posée non loin de là. Une fois installée, elle profite un instant de la chaleur du thé aux arômes fruités en entourant la tasse de ses deux mains. Puis, elle observe le drôle de duo que forment son mari et l'AP700. Zackary est un passionné de technologie depuis sa tendre enfance. Tout jeune, il démontait les appareils électroniques qu'il trouvait pour en comprendre leur fonctionnement, au grand dam de ses parents. Maureen admire le savoir de son homme car elle serait bien incapable de l'égaler et de pouvoir réparer ne serait-ce qu'un grille-pain. Son domaine d'excellence à elle, c'est la musique.

\- Et tu pense avoir trouvé le problème ? demande la jeune femme au bout de quelques instants. Je veux dire pour son mode veille ?

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, répond Zackary, concentré.

Matthew ouvre les yeux, il les avait gardés clos jusqu'à maintenant, quand il entend tinter l'alliance de Maureen sur la porcelaine lorsqu'elle en boit une gorgée. Il plonge son regard azur dans celui émeraude de la jeune femme, elle lui sourit et tourne son attention sur sa tablette qu'elle déverrouille d'un doigt pour parcourir les actualités. Ses cheveux noirs encadrent son visage ovale en ondulant gracieusement.

Il glisse ensuite son regard sur l'écran d'ordinateur, observant le jeune homme. Zackary semble avoir trouvé la source du problème car il corrige quelques lignes de codes. Et quand il appuie sur la touche _entrée_ , Matthew intègre immédiatement les changements. Résultats : sa vision se fait noire, ses membres ne répondent plus et sa diode tourne trois fois en jaune avant de s'éteindre.

\- Voilà, je pense que c'est réglé.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'exclame Maureen en regardant la diode inanimée de l'androïde. On dirait qu'il s'est éteint. C'est normal ?

\- Il va redémarrer, répond Zackary en étirant les bras devant lui, faisant craquer ses doigts. C'est comme si je lui avais fait une mise à jour. Un peu brutale étant donné que son mode veille n'était pas encore actif.

Maureen acquiesce en buvant une autre gorgée de sa tasse. Le couple observe Matthew, attendant qu'il redémarre. Ses yeux sont restés ouverts et ont perdu de leur éclat. Cela crée une drôle de sensation chez la future maman, il semblait si vivant tout à l'heure. Elle ne côtoie pas beaucoup d'androïde de part son métier de pianiste, alors elle n'est pas aussi à l'aise que Zackary peut l'être avec eux.

Soudain, l'AP700 abaisse plusieurs fois les paupières, relève vivement la tête et son regard parcourt les alentours un peu affolé. Sa diode clignote en rouge dans un rythme affolé, il n'a pas du tout apprécié ce redémarrage forcé. Dans la foulée, il a agrippé le rebord de la table de ses mains, faisant sursauter les deux humains près de lui. Zackary voit tout de suite l'air perdu de l'androïde et tente de le rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son avant-bras. Il n'a pas voulu lui causer autant de tort.

\- Hey, Matthew, dit-il calmement. Tout va bien. Je suis désolé, c'était brutal mais nécessaire pour ton bon fonctionnement.

Matthew capte les yeux de Zackary, ils sont compatissants. L'homme n'a vraiment pas tenté de lui faire du mal, alors il se calme. Il coupe tout de même la connexion en arrachant le câble à sa nuque, le tendant prestement au technicien. Celui-ci le récupère avec un petit sourire, il comprend qu'il ne pourra rien faire de plus ce soir.

\- Et bien, fait Maureen qui avait observé la scène. Notre nouvel ami a du caractère.

\- On dirait bien, oui. Je t'avais dit qu'il était spécial !

Le jeune homme presse l'épaule de Matthew avec des paroles réconfortantes. L'androïde retrouve peu à peu ses esprits et ose un petit sourire, histoire de montrer à ses propriétaires qu'il va bien. La lueur dans ses yeux bleus est revenue. Sa diode s'est également apaisée.

Zackary range son matériel et Maureen se lève pour aller à la cuisine laver sa tasse. Puis, elle revient vers son mari en baillant de fatigue.

\- Il est tard, dit-elle. Je vais me coucher, tu me rejoins ?

\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- D'accord, sourit Maureen en se tournant vers l'androïde. Bonne nuit, Matthew.

Celui-ci lui répond en agitant sa main devant lui comme un enfant, elle rit doucement et part vers les escaliers pour grimper à l'étage. Zackary quitte sa chaise pour aller ranger son sac dans le couloir de l'entrée, puis revient vers l'androïde.

\- Hum… Je sais que tu ne dors pas, commence le technicien une main derrière la nuque. Mais nous oui, alors met toi à l'aise pour la nuit et passe en mode veille, d'accord ?

Matthew se lève à son tour et replace la chaise correctement près de la table. Il ne comprend pas exactement ce que lui demande l'homme. Se mettre à l'aise ? Il ne ressent pas de gêne particulière en ce moment. Alors, il fait quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre de la salle à manger et se positionne dos contre le mur, droit comme un i. L'androïde se dit que là il ne gênera personne. Il adresse ensuite un regard interrogateur à Zackary, cherchant son approbation. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui souhaite une bonne nuit, avant de monter à l'étage lui aussi.

Une fois l'humain parti, l'AP700 se retrouve seul dans la grande pièce du séjour. Les lumières s'éteignent au rez-de-chaussée, assombrissant l'environnement autour de lui. Cependant, les lueurs bleues du brassard à son bras droit et de sa diode persistent, le rassurant un tant soit peu. En analysant sa journée, Matthew se sent chanceux. Ses systèmes n'étant pas tous opérationnels, Zackary l'a sauvé d'une probable destruction, et pour cela, il lui en est très reconnaissant. Il a une chance de découvrir ce monde qui l'intrigue.

Comme Zackary le lui a demandé, l'androïde ferme les yeux et initialise son mode veille pour mettre au repos ses biocomposants, et ainsi économiser son énergie durant la nuit. L'action est bien moins brutale que tout à l'heure. Sa diode tourne trois fois en bleu, puis se met à clignoter lentement, le mode est correctement actif.

* * *

Après être passé par la salle de bain, Zackary rejoint sa femme dans leur chambre, juste en face. Maureen, déjà assise sous la couette, se passe de la crème hydratante sur les mains. Le jeune homme grimpe sur le lit, pose ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Alors, demande Zackary en souriant. Que penses-tu de Matthew ?

Maureen réfléchit en regardant au plafond tout en frottant ses mains ensemble. Elle ne connait l'AP700 que depuis quelques heures, c'est assez difficile de savoir quoi en penser, pour le moment. Mais, elle l'a tout de même observé et a remarqué quelques petits détails. Avant de répondre, elle se blotti un peu plus contre son mari.

\- Son mutisme est un peu perturbant… cela rend ses expressions très convaincantes. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme s'il voulait parler avec ses yeux et ses gestes. D'ailleurs, il a souvent cherché notre regard pour observer nos réactions. Je n'ai jamais vu un androïde aussi curieux et expressif. Est-ce que c'est une particularité de cette nouvelle série ?

\- Les AP700 sont plus performants que les anciens modèles d'androïdes ménagers, mais leur répertoire d'expressions est similaire.

\- Alors, reprend la jeune femme. Ce sont ses problèmes qui le rendent ainsi ?

\- C'est possible, fait le technicien, songeur. Quand j'ai réalisé son diagnostic à l'entrepôt, j'ai trouvé énormément d'erreurs, mais j'en ai aussi remarqué une plutôt étrange : son cerveau a une activité très intense. Je ne sais pas encore ce que cela veut dire, j'ai quelques recherches à faire pour approfondir ce sujet.

Maureen acquiesce aux propos de Zackary et pose sa tête sur son épaule, perplexe. Celui-ci passe un bras derrière les épaules de sa femme et son autre main vient caresser son ventre arrondi. Moins de cinq mois à patienter pour voir cet enfant découvrir le monde extérieur. Ils ont tous les deux hâte de vivre ce moment.

\- Quand j'aurais fini les réparations, commence-t-il. Matthew t'aidera pour la maison. J'étudierais son comportement en même temps, pour en apprendre plus. Ça te soulagera aussi quand ce petit bonhomme montrera le bout de son nez.

Ensuite, le jeune homme se penche un peu, afin de pouvoir chuchoter près du ventre de sa femme. Celle-ci rit en entendant les idioties qu'il raconte et le repousse à l'autre bout du lit.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries à ce bébé ! Je ne veux pas qu'il naisse aussi bête que son père !

\- Hey ! proteste Zackary, le couple rient de plus belle.

Le mari revient à la charge pour enlacer sa femme et l'embrasser passionnément. Le duo s'aime encore comme les premiers jours de leur relation. Et leur amour est d'autant plus fort que leur famille va s'agrandir bientôt.

Leur première rencontre remonte à quelques années déjà. Zackary accompagnait ses parents à un concert de musique en tout genre qui s'organisait un samedi par mois, pour les jeunes artistes de la ville de Detroit. Et ce soir là, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu détacher les yeux de la jeune femme qui interprétait des chansons rock des années 90. Elle chantait en jouant sur un grand piano et accompagnée de quatre autres musiciens, le tout formait une bande très dynamique. Le père de Zackary, Ethan McLarren, avait remarqué l'air ébahi de son fils et l'avait encouragé à inviter la pianiste. Chose qu'il avait faite à la fin des concerts, à la sortie des artistes. La musicienne avait accepté, un peu intriguée par le jeune homme très charmant. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, vivant une histoire quasi parfaite.

Maureen souhaite une bonne nuit à Zackary, puis se cache sous les couvertures pour échapper au froid de la nuit. Son mari vient se blottir contre elle et dépose un dernier baiser sur sa tempe. Le couple s'abandonne aux bras de Morphée avec douceur.

* * *

Un soir de la semaine suivante, en rentrant des usines CyberLife, Zackary arrive chez lui avec un enthousiasme à peine caché. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée à la volée et court presque à la cuisine, où se trouve Maureen et Matthew. La jeune femme est en train d'expliquer quelques astuces de cuisine à l'androïde quand elle remarque son mari avec un sourire radieux. Elle s'apprête à le saluer quand il prend vivement la parole

\- Je vais pouvoir réparer ta voix Matthew, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Tout en annonçant la nouvelle, le technicien sort hâtivement une petite pièce cylindrique de sa sacoche. C'est le biocomposant qui sert de synthétiseur vocal aux androïdes ! Le concerné vient à la rencontre de Zackary et prend la pièce dans ses mains pour l'observer de plus près. Ce n'est pas la pièce d'origine des AP700, mais elle est bien compatible avec son modèle. Il dessine un grand sourire en relevant la tête, partageant la joie du technicien.

\- Allons, on se calme les garçons, intervient Maureen en riant. Le dîner est presque prêt, tu t'occuperas de ça plus tard, Zack.

Elle se retourne vers le four pour surveiller la cuisson du gratin de légumes, puis s'affaire à mettre la table pour elle et son mari. Celui-ci prend son mal en patience et fait un clin d'œil à l'androïde qui pose le biocomposant sur le bar accolé au comptoir de la cuisine. Cela fait quatre jours qu'il ne possède pas de voix, il peut bien attendre encore quelques heures. Alors, il se décide à aller aider la future maman, tandis que Zackary repart vers l'entrée pour se débarrasser de sa veste et de ses chaussures. Et de fermer la porte d'entrée restée grande ouverte.

Maureen apporte le plat au centre de la table et prend place sur une chaise, Zackary s'assied en face d'elle comme à son habitude. Matthew, quant à lui, se met en bout table bien droit sur son siège. Le couple préfère que l'androïde s'asseye avec eux, au lieu de le voir planter comme un piquet dans la cuisine. C'est moins déstabilisant pour les deux humains et plus pratique pour l'AP700 qui peut ainsi profiter des conversations du couple et en apprendre plus sur leur quotidien.

\- Matthew m'a bien aidé aujourd'hui, avoue Maureen en servant son mari. On ne croirait pas qu'il a des problèmes, il a retenu du premier coup tout ce que je lui ai montré. C'est un très bon assistant.

Zackary prend l'assiette qu'elle lui tend et regarde l'androïde qui affiche un sourire timide au compliment de la jeune femme. Il le félicite et l'encourage à continuer sur cette voie. Sa théorie se confirme, Matthew apprend comme le fait un enfant : par mimétisme. Malgré ses dysfonctionnements, il est capable de retenir et de répéter les gestes qu'il voit. Se pourrait-il qu'il réécrive lui-même ses programmes pour compléter les parties manquantes ? Le technicien garde cette idée dans un coin de la tête, il la vérifiera plus tard.

Maureen finit de se servir et souhaite bon appétit à son mari. Il répond par la pareille et le couple débute son repas. La conversation dérive doucement sur le sujet de la réparation de l'AP700 et Maureen en profite pour faire part de ses inquiétudes à Zackary.

\- Tu ramènes beaucoup de matériel à la maison depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que tu le voles aussi à CyberLife ?

\- Non, répond calmement le technicien. Je trouve la plupart de mes outils en magasins spécialisés. Ils sont moins performants qu'à l'usine mais cela suffira amplement. Et le synthétiseur vocal, je l'ai récupéré sur un androïde hors service qu'un client a ramené ce matin.

Le silence retombe quelques minutes, seul le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant sur les assiettes vient le perturber. Le jeune homme améliore le petit atelier qu'il a déjà aménagé dans le garage il y a quelque temps, pour pouvoir réparer correctement son AP700. Certains outils étaient facile à trouver mais il a du en modifier un ou deux pour les adapter à la technologie androïde.

Matthew observe le couple devenu silencieux, Maureen semble un peu tendue tandis que Zackary semble chercher ses mots.

\- Je t'assure, reprend le blond en plongeant ses yeux brun-vert dans ceux de sa femme. Je t'assure que CyberLife ne se doute de rien. Tous les fichiers concernant Matthew sont effacés, j'y ai veillé personnellement.

\- Je te crois Zack, fait Maureen un peu rassurée. C'est juste qu'il faut qu'on fasse attention, nous n'avons pas les moyens d'aller contre eux si on se fait prendre. Et le pauvre ne peut même pas quitter cette maison…

Lorsqu'elle prononce cette dernière phrase, elle désigne l'androïde et son uniforme où le nom de son modèle est affiché en grandes lettres blanches. Le faire sortir ainsi au grand jour pourrait attirer l'attention de CyberLife, étant donné que la série des AP700 est encore en cours de développement. Zackary prend la main de Maureen dans la sienne et la caresse doucement.

\- Je te promets que tout se passera bien. On s'est toujours bien débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant, non ? Et je trouverai une solution pour qu'il puisse sortir.

La jeune femme retrouve un peu son sourire, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter mais elle a confiance en Zackary. Cet homme a toujours eu réponse à tout.

Le reste du repas se passe dans une ambiance plus légère, Maureen raconte sa journée de travail à l'université du Michigan où elle enseigne le piano et le violon. Puis, elle fait l'éloge des efforts que fourni Matthew pour l'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes de la maison. Zackary commence à se demander si réinitialiser tous les systèmes de l'androïde sera vraiment nécessaire car il semble très bien se débrouiller ainsi.

Une fois le dîner terminé, les McLarren débarrassent la table et range la cuisine ensemble. Matthew se lève et va reprendre la pièce qu'il avait posée plus tôt. Il hâte de pouvoir parler et s'intégrer un peu plus dans cette nouvelle famille. Mais au fond de ses circuits, il a aussi peur que la réparation échoue et qu'il ne devienne totalement inopérant.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Matthew se retrouve assis sur une grande table de métal placée dans le fond du garage, à l'autre bout de la grande porte qui donne accès à l'extérieur. Zackary a transformé cette partie en atelier de mécanique, et il explique maintenant à l'androïde comment il va procéder pour le remplacement du biocomposant défectueux. Celui-ci écoute attentivement les instructions, sa diode tourne au jaune, légèrement stressé.

Maureen, elle, s'est installée devant son piano. La future maman parcourt le clavier avec quelques gammes pour s'échauffer les doigts. Puis, elle entame un morceau avec douceur. Zackary l'entend très bien depuis le garage car il a laissé la porte communicante avec l'intérieur de la maison ouverte. Il reconnait le thème du film _The Shape of Water_ et sourit au souvenir qui lui revient en mémoire : c'est le premier film qu'ils ont regardé ensemble, un soir de forte pluie.

\- Alors, prêt ? demande finalement le technicien à son androïde.

Matthew hoche positivement la tête. Il est un peu effrayé par la procédure mais est prêt à subir cette réparation. Zackary l'aide à retirer son haut et à se positionner horizontalement sur la table d'opération. Pendant que le technicien prépare ses instruments, l'androïde essaye de calmer son stress en écoutant la musique du piano. Les notes douces et la mélodie profonde emplissent son système auditif de façon agréable. La diode à sa tempe retrouve petit à petit sa teinte apaisante.

Une fois prêt et bien assis sur son tabouret, Zackary enfile ses lunettes de protection et des gants puis se place près de Matthew.

\- Je vais commencer, enclenche ton mode veille et je te réveille dès que j'ai terminé.

Le technicien sourit à l'androïde qui exécute l'ordre et s'endort. Ensuite, il répète les mêmes gestes qu'à l'entrepôt pour ouvrir le compartiment à sa gorge. Il observe attentivement les zones où il va devoir travailler. Il devra être précis car il s'agit de ne pas causer plus de dégâts que nécessaire. Une fois le biocomposant dégagée et la zone nettoyée, Zackary pourra aisément placer et connecter la nouvelle pièce à l'armature de métal. Si l'opération se passe comme prévu, elle ne durera pas plus d'une demi-heure. Sans perdre de temps il attrape son premier outil, un découpeur laser, et se met au travail avec application.

Dans le salon, Maureen joue les morceaux qui lui passent par la tête. Du classique au contemporain, de _Mozart_ à _Debussy_ , elle sélectionne les partitions les plus douces en accord avec son humeur du moment. Le piano est son instrument de prédilection, celui qui lui permet de se vider la tête et de s'évader. Elle laisse courir ses doigts sur le clavier et sourit à la mélodie harmonieuse qui se joue sur les cordes tendues. Elle espère également que l'enfant en sécurité dans son ventre apprécie sa musique.

Zackary ne s'est pas trompé dans son timing, moins de trente minutes plus tard sa réparation est terminée. Il est plutôt fier du résultat, maintenant reste à savoir si Matthew saura se servir correctement du nouveau biocomposant. Le technicien fait revenir l'androïde à lui d'une pression sur l'épaule et en prononçant son nom. Il voit ses yeux s'ouvrir et ses iris bleus se planter directement dans les siens. Zackary sourit et lui assure que tout s'est très bien passé. Matthew se relève pour reprendre sa position assise de tout à l'heure. Il monte une de ses mains à son cou et caresse la partie qui abrite son système vocal. Une rapide analyse lui indique qu'effectivement il va bien. Alors, pour le prouver il ouvre la bouche.

\- Attends avant de parler ! Zackary le coupe juste avant qu'il ne sorte un son. Juste une minute, je vais chercher Maureen.

Le technicien quitte le garage en courant, sous le regard de l'androïde qui reprend son vêtement en attendant. Tout en se rhabillant, Matthew écoute le son des pas de Zackary qui arrive dans le salon. La musique du piano s'interrompt brusquement sur des notes pas du tout en harmonie avec les précédentes, comme si l'homme avait saisi le poignet de Maureen d'un coup. Celle-ci semble protester quelque peu, avant de se mettre à rire avec son mari. Maintenant, le couple passe la porte menant au garage et se montre à la vue de l'androïde.

\- Hey, Matthew, s'exclame Maureen avec joie. Comment tu te sens ?

L'AP700 porte à nouveau sa main à sa gorge et, cette fois, avec un grand sourire. Il laisse passer quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses premières paroles. Il ne veut pas gâcher cet instant avec une bêtise. Il descend de la table de métal et se tient en face du jeune homme, toujours en souriant.

\- Mon système vocal est opérationnel à cent pour cent, merci infiniment Zackary, déclare-t-il d'une voix sûre et douce, puis il se tourne vers la jeune femme. J'apprécie beaucoup votre musique, Maureen. Seriez-vous d'accord de m'apprendre un jour ?


	3. Prélude III - Jeremy

J'ai failli à mes objectifs... La publication est lente et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je reste motivée.

Je passe la fic en M car ce chapitre et le prochain sont assez durs et je ne veux blesser personnes.

* * *

Partitions biomécaniques

 _Prélude III - Jeremy_

 _Westland, banlieue de Detroit - Résidence McLarren - Printemps 2037_

L'hiver glacial laisse place au printemps et à ses températures plus agréables. Les manteaux blancs et la glace disparaissent au profit des gazons verdoyants des parcs et du béton des villes. La nature figée reprend peu à peu vie dans le cycle perpétuel que subit la planète. Aujourd'hui, c'est un samedi après-midi des plus commun : au dehors, les rayons du soleil brillent auprès de quelques nuages cotonneux. Grâce à ce temps radieux, les enfants du quartier exclament leur joie de pouvoir jouer au ballon à l'extérieur. Et il y a toujours un androïde ou deux pour veiller sur eux, même qu'ils participent à leurs jeux.

En descendant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, Matthew entend les éclats de rire des petits humains à travers une fenêtre ouverte en imposte dans l'entrée. Maureen aime quand la maison est bien aérée. Il s'attarde un instant devant cette vitre, tirant sur le rideau pour mieux voir. L'androïde sourit à la vue de trois de ses semblables rivalisant avec six enfants à une partie de foot. Les AX400 font clairement semblant de perdre pour les amuser.

Un bruit dans le salon attire ensuite son attention. C'est Maureen qui s'est installée sur le canapé après avoir posé une tasse de thé sur la table basse. L'AP700 s'approche d'elle et se penche légèrement en avant pour capter son regard. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire quand il croise enfin son regard vert.

\- Oh, Matt ! fait-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Je ne t'ai pas entendu descendre. Ça va ?

\- Je vais bien. J'ai terminé votre liste, Maureen.

\- Super, merci beaucoup. Tu as bien mérité une pause, hm ? Zack ne va pas arriver avant une heure, alors assieds-toi.

La jeune femme tapote la place libre à ses côtés avant de reprendre la lecture de son livre. Matthew obéit et s'assied sur la place désignée, le dos droit. La liste des tâches du jour n'était pas très longue, il n'a plus qu'à attendre le retour de Zackary pour aller faire des courses. Normalement en congé ce weekend, le technicien remplace un collègue malade à l'usine d'assemblage de CyberLife.

Son regard s'accroche sur l'épais roman qu'elle tient dans les mains. Les bouquins n'ont plus autant la cote qu'avant, remplacés par leurs versions numériques sur tablette. Mais Maureen lui a avoué tout de même préférer la version papier, pour l'odeur et le toucher qui lui sont propre. Adolescente, elle en a amassé une petite collection qu'elle garde maintenant précieusement dans une bibliothèque.

Depuis qu'elle a stoppé son travail d'enseignante pour se reposer avant l'arrivée prochaine de son enfant, la jeune femme lit beaucoup. Et comme son androïde s'occupe de la plupart des tâches ménagères, elle remplit ses journées avec ses hobbies. Grande fan de _Michael Crichton_ , Maureen se replonge pour la énième fois dans _Sphère_ , un vieux roman de science-fiction qui immerge le lecteur dans une expédition sous-marine pour observer un engin spatial laissé à l'abandon. Même si elle connait déjà le dénouement de l'histoire, cela ne l'empêche pas de ressentir à nouveau les mêmes émotions qu'à sa première lecture.

Matthew lorgne maintenant sur le ventre bien rond de Maureen. Il a encore du mal à croire qu'un petit humain grandit à l'intérieur. Le couple McLarren lui a pourtant longuement expliqué les subtilités de l'assemblage d'un organisme humain, à l'encontre de la production d'un corps mécanique. L'homme naturel et l'androïde artificiel sont deux espèces complexes qui demandent de la patience pour l'un, et des connaissances pour l'autre, lors de leur conception.

Une suggestion germe dans son programme, une idée, une envie même. Dans le but de mieux comprendre. Il change sa position sur le canapé, afin de se rapprocher de la future maman. Il hésite une seconde.

\- Maureen, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répond-elle en fermant son livre et trouvant les yeux bleus de l'androïde. Toujours.

\- J'aimerais toucher votre ventre. Je peux ?

Sa main a déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin, suspendue dans les airs, il attend sagement la réponse. Maureen le regarde un instant, surprise par sa demande mais acquiesce finalement avec joie. Durant ces derniers mois, l'AP700 a fait preuve d'une grande curiosité et elle est heureuse de pouvoir toujours y répondre. Matthew pose doucement sa main sur le ventre gonflé et analyse les premières informations transmises par ses capteurs. Il perçoit la chaleur de la peau à travers le vêtement de coton, le rythme régulier du cœur de la femme, puis un autre plus rapide. C'est fascinant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

\- J'arrive à distinguer vos deux rythmes cardiaques.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclame-t-elle amusée et les yeux ronds. Attends, je te montre autre chose.

Maureen saisit la main de l'androïde pour la déplacer un peu plus sur la droite, là où elle pense trouver un mouvement de son bébé. C'est une zone où il pousse souvent sur les parois du ventre qui le maintiennent en sécurité. L'occasion n'est pas manquée car après peu de temps quelque chose de minuscule vient rencontrer la paume de Matthew. Il pense reconnaître la forme d'une main avec ses cinq petits doigts. Maureen sent aussi le mouvement de l'intérieur et rit en observant l'expression surprise de l'androïde. Celui-ci sourit également puis, il retire sa main en la remerciant d'avoir partagé cette expérience étonnante avec lui. Cette fois, il y croit à cette petite vie cachée.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes finalement décidés pour un prénom ?

\- On a beaucoup discuté avec Zack, explique Maureen en caressant l'arrondi de son ventre. Et oui, on a trouvé. On s'est mis d'accord sur Jeremy.

\- Pourquoi ce prénom ?

\- C'est celui que portait mon père.

Maureen se penche un peu en avant pour attraper sa tasse de thé et y boire une gorgée. La chaleur vient réchauffer son cœur. Matthew sait que la jeune femme a perdu son père il y a quelques années, victime d'une longue maladie. Il respecte une minute de silence, attendant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle après s'être réinstallée sur le canapé de façon plus confortable. C'est grâce à mon père que je suis dans la musique. Il m'a baignée dedans dès ma naissance et quand j'ai eu cinq ans, il m'a offert mon premier violon.

L'androïde écoute avec attention les souvenirs que lui conte la jeune femme. Il s'émerveille de la joie qu'elle dégage au travers de ses sourires rêveurs et de ses rires. Il comprend vite qu'elle ne ressasse que les évènements positifs, laissant de côté l'homme malade. Maureen décrit un père joyeux, talentueux au violon et proche de sa famille. Poussé par sa curiosité, Matthew pose parfois des questions. Il apprend ainsi que Jeremy a fait faire sur mesure un petit violon pour gaucher, adapté à la main de sa petite fille.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu avec un violon. Vous n'en jouez plus ?

\- Si, je l'enseigne quelques heures par semaine dans mon travail, explique Maureen et elle rit quand elle ajoute : Je me suis vite tournée vers le piano quand j'ai remarqué que je faisais tâche avec mon archet à l'envers.

Elle se rappelle aussi avoir essayé de jouer sur un violon normal pour ne plus subir les moqueries de ses camarades, mais peine perdue, impossible de sortir une note convenable ainsi. Etre gauchère dans un système érigé par et pour des droitiers est plutôt ardu. Il faut être imaginatif et savoir trouver des astuces au quotidien.

\- Assez parlé du passé, fait Maureen en tapotant l'épaule de Matthew. Comme on n'arrête pas de parler musique : et si on reprenait ta leçon de piano ?

L'androïde lui sourit et hoche la tête à sa proposition. Il l'aide ensuite à quitter le canapé sans trop d'effort. Elle le remercie avant de rejoindre le banc posé devant le grand piano noir. Assez large pour deux, Matthew s'installe également sur le siège, à la droite de Maureen. Épaule contre épaule, hanche contre hanche, chacun trouve sa place devant le clavier.

\- On commence par quelques gammes pour s'échauffer les doigts.

Sur la directive de la jeune femme, Matthew place ses deux mains sur la partie droite du piano et Maureen fait de même sur la gauche. La pianiste compte quatre temps avant de donner le départ et le duo joue leurs quatre premiers do sur quatre octaves différentes, à l'unisson. En parfaite synchronisation, les doigts enchaînent les touches pour former la gamme de do majeur, gamme basique et facile. La première terminée, le duo passe à la suivante sans temps mort et ainsi de suite, ils parcourent toutes les gammes connues par l'androïde. Dans cet exercice, Maureen observe les doigtés de l'AP700, ils sont parfaitement maîtrisés. Il sait exactement où, et comment, repositionner ses doigts après chaque note jouée.

\- C'est parfait Matt, complimente la pianiste quand ils terminent les gammes mineures. Je t'ai donné, quoi ? Trois leçons ? Et tu joues toutes ces gammes sans aucunes erreurs.

\- Je suppose que le fait d'être un androïde m'aide un peu.

\- Oui, mais un androïde unique. Maintenant, je t'écoute. Joue-moi le dernier morceau qu'on a vu ensemble.

Matthew n'a pas besoin de chercher la partition dans le tas de feuilles posé sur le bord du piano car il l'a entièrement mémorisée le jour où Maureen l'a présentée. La jeune femme possède tout un assortiment de musique retranscrite sur papier ou sur fichier numérique. Elle lui a dégoté un arrangement adapté à son niveau, d'un morceau composé par _Einaudi_.

L'androïde débute son morceau avec concentration, sa diode tournant calmement en jaune. Tout en décodant les notes, il exécute les flots de croches inscrits dans sa mémoire. La mélodie emplit rapidement le salon, mystérieuse. Les mesures répétitives avec des notes hautes entrecoupées de notes basses font penser à des vagues sur l'océan. Les doigts de l'AP700 parcourent le clavier avec aisance et précision, les yeux ne lâchent pas les touches noires et blanches.

Maureen de son côté, écoute attentivement la chanson. Elle évalue le tempo, la rythmique et la justesse des notes. Tout est parfait comme d'habitude avec Matthew, mais elle remarque quand même un petit quelque chose. Un détail qui fait la différence : les nuances. Cette particularité de faire ressortir des notes parmi d'autres, de donner de la couleur à la chanson. Le jeu de l'AP700 est mécanique, stoïque, les notes sont toutes appuyées de la même façon et le rendu à l'oreille est très… robotique. A l'instar des premiers androïdes avec leur voix monocorde et sans accent. En bon professeur, Maureen attend la fin de l'exercice pour donner ses impressions.

\- C'est très bien, tu joues toutes les mesures sans erreurs. Tu es vraiment excellent Matt. Mais, il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons encore améliorer pour que le morceau soit parfait.

Maureen soutient le regard de l'androïde avec un petit sourire complice. Elle comprend qu'il cherche se qui cloche quand elle voit le cercle devenir rouge à sa tempe. Alors, elle l'aide un peu.

\- Ton interprétation manque de nuances, elle est un peu trop monotone.

\- Comment puis-je corriger ça ?

\- Il faut que tu fasses ressortir les notes les plus hautes, se sont elles qui marquent la mélodie principale. Le reste sert d'accompagnement. Je vais te montrer.

Les mains de la femme prennent la place de celles de l'androïde et commencent à jouer le même morceau. Matthew se décale un peu pour laisser plus de liberté à la pianiste. Maureen accentue avec exagération les notes aiguës pour bien montrer la différence à son élève. Elle s'excuse en riant quand son doigt rate une touche noire et crée un son dissonant. Elle reprend sa mesure, concentrée.

Matthew enregistre les sons, les mouvements des bras et des poignets, il voit aussi que parfois elle ferme les yeux, appréciant ce qu'elle interprète. Il remarque que tous ces petits détails rendent la musique différente, mais il ne comprend pas en quoi. Curieux, il dirige alors tout son système à l'élaboration de cette particularité. Il l'étudie, la compare à ce qu'il a déjà stocké dans sa base de données. Il veut la comprendre.

Au moment où Maureen termine le morceau, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Zackary entre en saluant le duo. La future maman prend appui sur l'épaule de l'AP700 pour se relever et quitter le banc pour rejoindre son mari. Matthew ne bouge pas.

\- Bonjour chéri ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Oh, la routine. Et toi ?

Zackary vient embrasser ses lèvres avec un sourire et entend que la journée de sa femme s'est aussi bien passée. Il s'étonne ensuite de ne pas voir son androïde, alors il le cherche du regard. Il le trouve devant le piano et le salue. Matthew ne répond pas, il reste figé sur le banc. Le couple s'approche après s'être échangé un regard étonné. Le jeune homme remarque la diode qui tourne compulsivement en rouge.

\- Matthew ? appelle Zackary en posant une main sur son épaule. Hey, ça va mon vieux ?

\- Il y a un problème ? demande Maureen qui porte ensuite ses mains à sa bouche, confuse. Oh non, c'est ma faute ! Je l'ai trop poussé ?

Zackary demande à sa femme de lui expliquer clairement ce qui s'est passé juste avant qu'il ne se fige. Elle lui répond avec une voix stressée, elle a peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Le technicien la rassure, ces bugs peuvent arriver quand la charge de calculs est trop grande. C'est même assez fréquent sur les premiers modèles d'une nouvelle série. Et il sait quoi faire pour arranger la situation, une simple manipulation qui rebootera l'androïde.

Le technicien s'agenouille près de l'AP700 et commence à soulever son t-shirt noir dans le but d'atteindre la plaque ventrale, mais il écarte rapidement ses mains quand Matthew se lève du banc soudainement.

\- Les nuances sont les émotions de la musique !

Sorti de sa léthargie, l'androïde fait face à Maureen et explique qu'il a trouvé la différence entre son jeu et celui de la pianiste : le sien est terne et sans grande conviction. Il y a bien une mélodie mais les notes se confondent les unes dans les autres. Alors que la femme les détachent, leurs donnent des voix et rend le morceau coloré. Ses gestes fluides approfondissent l'interprétation, le rendant presque vivant.

Maureen pouffe de rire, soulagée. Elle acquiesce à ses explications, tout à fait d'accord avec son raisonnement. Zackary secoue la tête avec un sourire, L'AP700 ne cesse de le surprendre depuis qu'il est entré dans leurs vies. En allant chercher une veste sur le porte manteau de l'entrée, il se note de passer un nouveau scan à l'androïde.

\- Ok le virtuose, rit le technicien en lui lançant le vêtement, maintenant que tu es de nouveau d'aplomb, on peut y aller ? Les courses ne vont pas se faire toutes seules.

Matthew la réceptionne avec précision et sourit un peu gêné au jeune homme. Il enfile son uniforme et remercie Maureen pour son cours très instructif.

* * *

La Jeep de Zackary quitte l'allée pour s'engager sur la route principale, direction le centre commercial de Westland. Le jeune homme ne veut pas aller trop loin car selon les médias, la météo va se gâter en fin de journée. Des bulletins d'alertes s'affichent de temps en temps sur les écrans publicitaires quasi omniprésents dans les grandes villes. Le vent s'est levé et il aperçoit déjà quelques nuages sombres à l'air menaçant. Il aimerait rentrer rapidement pour ne plus s'en soucier. Les orages l'ont toujours rendu nerveux.

Un regard discret du côté de Matthew lui indique qu'il passe le bout de ses doigts sur la marque du modèle inscrit sur sa veste bleue. Modèle AP400, voilà ce qu'indique l'inscription blanche. Un déguisement simple que Zackary avait facilement subtilisé à son lieu de travail.

\- Hey Matt, ça va ? Tu sembles préoccupé. C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ?

Le désigné interrompt son geste et repose sa main sur sa cuisse, puis il tourne son regard azur en direction de Zackary qui prend un virage à gauche. Il reporte ses yeux devant lui, pensif.

\- Non, c'est cette veste… Elle ne me représente pas.

\- Oui, je sais. On n'a pas choisi cette solution pour t'embêter mais pour te permettre de sortir sans éveiller les soupçons de CyberLife. Tu comprends ?

L'androïde hoche la tête, bien sûr qu'il comprend. En revanche, il a du mal à se mettre dans la peau d'un AP400, un androïde inférieur à son modèle. Et quand il regarde ceux-ci déambuler dans les rues ou dans les établissements, il se sent différent. Ces AP400 semblent si inexpressif, si quelconque par rapport à lui. Le couple McLarren lui a peut être trop répété qu'il est un androïde appart et unique. Comment ne pas se sentir dénigrer quand il y a autant de contraste entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la maison ?

\- Encore une année et les modèles AP700 seront disponibles en magasin, reprend Zackary, confiant. Je pourrais te réintégrer dans la base de données CyberLife en modifiant ton numéro de série et adieu tous les soucis !

\- Oui, adieu tous les soucis, répète-t-il doucement.

Au moment où la voiture se gare sur l'immense parking du centre commercial, les premières gouttes de pluie se mettent à tomber. Zackary soupire contre son siège, il n'est vraiment pas fan de ce temps. Quand il pleut, il n'a qu'une envie : rester à la maison devant des films ou des séries pour oublier ce qu'il se passe dehors. Tout en pensant à sa future soirée, un détail lui revient en mémoire. Un détail agaçant qui se trouve posé sur le meuble de l'entrée, à la maison.

\- Ah, merde, s'exclame-t-il en se frappant le front d'une main. Quel abruti je fais ! J'ai oublié la liste de courses à la maison… Je vais appeler Maureen pour qu'elle m'envoie une photo.

Décidément, ce n'est pas son jour. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort son portable, alors qu'il s'apprête à composer le numéro de sa femme, Matthew l'interrompt en posant sa main sur l'écran.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je l'ai mémorisée. Regardez.

La peau synthétique se retire de trois de ses doigts et il commence le transfert de données. Zackary voit s'afficher ligne après ligne, dans l'application mémo de son téléphone, les éléments de la liste établie par Maureen. L'AP700 déguisé lui sourit une fois qu'il a terminé.

\- J'avoue que ta capacité de transfert de données par simple contact est très pratique, mais tu te rappelle ce qu'on a dit ? Pas de contact numérique dans les lieux publics.

\- Oui. Cependant, votre téléphone reste de la sphère privée. Il y a peu de chance que je sois trouvé de cette façon.

Une autre contrainte qu'avait fixée le technicien : pas de transaction, de commande, d'appel ou toutes choses qui nécessitent un échange via ses programmes et systèmes. Le risque que son numéro de série se retrouve dans le flot numérique traité par CyberLife est beaucoup trop grand. Alors, quand il a besoin d'exécuter une de ces tâches, il fait comme les humains : il utilise la technologie à disposition sans rentrer en contact intime avec elle. Et puis, il est toujours accompagné d'au moins un de ses deux propriétaires quand il sort.

\- Mouais, tu as raison !

Zackary sourit de toutes ses dents à son androïde et frappe amicalement son épaule, comme il le ferait avec son meilleur ami. Il le remercie pour la liste et ouvre la portière en embarquant ses clés de voiture. Une fois dehors, la pluie fine vient mouiller ses cheveux blonds, il ressert les pans de sa veste autour de lui pour retenir un peu de chaleur. Matthew ferme sa portière au moment où Zackary fait le tour du véhicule et ils s'élancent tout les deux en direction de l'entrée du magasin.

* * *

La soirée est bien entamée, la nuit est tombée et la pluie s'est beaucoup intensifiée. Il pleut à flots et des éclairs parsèment le ciel de temps à autre, illuminant la nuit de flashs violents. Le tonnerre qui suit fait trembler le sol et les murs des habitations environnantes.

Après le repas, Maureen est montée à l'étage se reposer. Arrivée au terme de sa grossesse, son ventre proéminent devient lourd à porter. Quant à Zackary et Matthew, ils sont tranquillement installés devant la télévision encastrée dans le mur du salon. Les pieds sur la table basse, le technicien étudie encore les codes de son androïde grâce à l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Il enfonce ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste rapide.

\- C'est tout bonnement fascinant, s'exclame l'humain avec humeur. Après ce nouveau scan, et comparé à celui d'un AP700 conforme, je peux t'affirmer que tout tes programmes sont maintenant opérationnels !

Matthew a fait des progrès considérable durant ces derniers mois et l'androïde est fier d'avoir rattrapé son retard par le biais de l'apprentissage traditionnel. L'observation et les explications de ses propriétaires ont été essentielles et bénéfiques. Alors, l'AP700 ne peut que se réjouir de cette annonce.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, Zackary. Et le mérite ne revient pas qu'à moi.

\- Et c'est pas tout, continue le technicien, fasciné. Il semblerait que tu aies développé de nouvelles applications, de nouvelles connections… Ton scan est remplit de nouveaux codes !

Zackary se penche sur le côté, son épaule rencontre le bras de Matthew, et tourne son ordinateur dans sa direction. L'androïde baisse la tête pour mieux suivre le tracé que reproduit le doigt du technicien sur l'écran. Les constats et les théories vont bon train entre les deux complices, pointant chacun leur tour telle ou telle partie du code.

Soudain, le jeune homme sursaute à l'entente d'un bruit étrange au dessus de lui. Il lève les yeux au plafond, là où se trouve sa chambre. C'était un bruit sourd comme un choc, comme quelque chose qui tombe lourdement. Un frisson parcourt son estomac, il tourne vivement les yeux vers l'androïde qui fixe lui aussi le plafond.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Cela ne venait pas de l'orage, indique Matthew.

En ni une ni deux, Zackary lâche son ordinateur portable et quitte le canapé en courant. Poussé par l'adrénaline, il grimpe les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour arriver le plus vite possible dans la chambre. Il ouvre la porte à la volée et découvre sa femme à terre, à moitié appuyée sur le bord du lit. Inquiet, il s'agenouille rapidement près d'elle et vient la soutenir de ses deux bras.

\- Hey, ma belle, fait Zackary, la voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Ça va ?

Maureen ne répond pas tout de suite, ses traits sont tirés par une douleur lancinante. Elle s'accroche aux manches du pull de son mari et plante enfin ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens, un sourire illumine son visage. Elle semble d'un coup libérée de sa souffrance et prend une grande inspiration.

\- Zack ! Ça y est, je crois qu'il arrive !

Le futur papa ne peut retenir sa joie, voilà qu'enfin le petit bonhomme décide qu'il est temps de sortir ! Il enlace vivement la femme de son cœur et lui murmure à l'oreille à quel point il est fier d'elle. Au même moment, Matthew entre dans la chambre, lui aussi soucieux du sort de Maureen. Il reste en retrait, jugeant que Zackary contrôle la situation.

En la relâchant, le jeune homme s'inquiète tout de même de sa chute. Maureen le rassure en posant une main sur son torse.

\- Ça va, je me suis senti mal tout à l'heure et quand je me suis levée pour aller aux toilettes, une forte douleur ma coupée les jambes, j'ai réussi à me rattraper. Elle est passée maintenant, je crois bien que c'était une contraction.

\- D'accord, dit-il en caressant sa joue d'un pouce. Alors, allons-y !

Zackary aide Maureen à se relever, mais elle indique que ses jambes sont parcourues par des fourmillements, alors il n'ose pas la lâcher. Il tient sa main et entoure sa taille de son bras libre, soutenant au maximum sa femme. Là, il remarque la présence de l'androïde sur le pas de la porte.

\- Ah, Matt ! Tu veux bien descendre préparer ses affaires, s'il te plaît ? On part pour l'hôpital maintenant.

\- Tout de suite Zackary.

Matthew disparait à pas rapide au rez-de-chaussée, tandis que le jeune homme s'adapte au pas plus lent de Maureen. Le couloir est traversé sans encombre, par contre l'escalier est une tâche plus compliquée. La femme s'accroche à la rambarde d'un côté et à son mari de l'autre. Marche après marche, ils atteignent le bas quand une nouvelle vague de douleur surprend Maureen qui se plie en deux sous son effet. Elle gémit et presse une main sur son bas ventre, essayant de se détendre avec de grandes respirations.

Un sentiment d'impuissance monte dans l'estomac de Zackary, en frottant le dos de sa femme il se sent inutile dans sa détresse. Il se demande même si c'est normal d'avoir aussi mal. Et il ne peut rien faire pour la soulager, alors il se mord la lèvre pour contenir son désarroi.

Après un petit moment, Maureen s'assied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, la contraction est passée et elle respire à nouveau normalement. Zackary en profite pour rejoindre Matthew qui lui tend deux vestes. Il enfile rapidement la sienne et aide la jeune femme à mettre la deuxième. Il l'aide également pour ses chaussures et revêt les siennes pendant qu'elle se relève, prête.

L'androïde ouvre ensuite la porte d'entrée, accueillant le vent et les gouttelettes de pluie sans broncher, alors que Zackary positionne sa capuche sur la tête et ajuste ses lunettes sur son nez. Il déverrouille à distance sa voiture et met ses clés dans une poche avant de revenir vers Maureen pour la soutenir jusqu'au véhicule. L'orage est à son apogée, la pluie qui tombe abondamment sur leur vêtement est glacée. Matthew passe le porche, un sac à la main et observe le ciel noir, inquiet.

\- Laissez-moi appeler un taxi.

\- Non, ça ira. Le temps qu'il arrive j'aurais déjà fais la moitié du chemin.

Zackary ouvre la portière côté passager et Maureen s'y engouffre péniblement. L'AP700 empêche le jeune homme de la refermer. Ses circuits sont parcourus par un influx électrique anormal.

\- S'il vous plait, insiste l'androïde. L'orage n'est pas prêt de se…

\- Ecoute Matthew, l'interrompt Zackary agacé. Si tu avais appris à conduire, je t'assure que je te laisserai le volant sans hésiter. Mais là, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'en charger.

\- Très bien, abandonne-t-il. Soyez prudent.

Sans un dernier regard pour l'androïde, le jeune homme fait le tour de sa voiture pour rejoindre la place conducteur. Maureen prend le poignet de Matthew pour y apposer une légère pression. Elle ne comprend pas non plus la soudaine agressivité de son mari et veux rassurer l'AP700.

\- Rentre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire encourageant. On te tiendra au courant de comment ça se passe, promis.

Matthew lui rend son sourire, lui donne son sac et referme la portière en s'assurant que la future maman est correctement installée sur son siège. Une fois attaché, Zackary démarre la voiture et enclenche la marche arrière pour quitter l'allée. L'androïde fait un signe de la main et seule Maureen lui répond par le même signe à travers le pare-brise, le jeune homme à la tête tournée pour manœuvrer le véhicule. Matthew ne rentre qu'une fois que la Jeep n'est plus visible pour ses capteurs optiques.

Après quelques instants, Zackary s'engage sur la route principale. Il pleut des cordes et les voies sont noyées sous les gouilles de plus en plus larges. Les lampadaires s'y reflètent dedans, éblouissants les automobilistes. Le jeune homme enclenche le chauffage pour chasser la buée qui s'est formée sur les vitres, améliorant sa faible visibilité. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mouvements au dehors, la tempête et l'heure tardive ont contraint les âmes organiques et les corps mécaniques à rester abrités.

Maureen triture sa ceinture de sécurité tout en repensant aux précédents évènements. Elle trouve la réaction de son mari, envers l'androïde, un peu brutale.

\- Tu y es allé un peu fort avec Matt, il cherchait juste à nous aider.

\- Je sais, soupire le jeune homme, pris de remords. C'est sorti tout seul. Je… Je m'excuserais plus tard, ok ?

\- Oui.

Zackary stoppe la voiture à un feu rouge et ne lâche pas la lumière des yeux, faisant tressauter son pied sur le plancher, impatient de le voir tourner au vert. Deux camions autonomes et une voiture traditionnelle passe devant lui, traversant le carrefour de part et d'autre. Les essuie-glaces de la Jeep fonctionnent à grande vitesse pour balayer l'eau qui brouille le pare-brise. Maureen inspire et se crispe à l'accueil de la nouvelle contraction. Elle sert les dents et essaye de contrôler sa respiration chaotique, la douleur est plus forte à chaque fois. Ses gémissements étouffés alertent le jeune homme qui, malgré la pénombre, remarque que sa femme se tord sur son siège.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demande-t-il en posant sa main droite sur la cuisse de Maureen.

La question est stupide, il s'excuse maladroitement. Le geste se veut encourageant et réconfortant, mais Zackary a toujours ce sentiment d'être impuissant. Il laisse Maureen lui agripper la main avec force, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour l'aider : encaisser la douleur avec elle. Ne s'occupant plus du feu de signalisation, il caresse de son pouce la peau de sa femme tout en la fixant avec compassion. De toute façon aucune voiture n'attend derrière la sienne, alors il préfère attendre que le pic douloureux passe.

Après quelques instants, la future maman sent quelque chose se rompre dans son ventre et la seconde d'après un liquide chaud vient imprégner son pantalon. La poche des eaux s'est sans doute rompue. Cependant, une odeur particulière attire son attention, c'est métallique et n'annonce rien de bon. Pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, elle allume la lumière près du rétroviseur central et passe rapidement une main entre ses jambes, lâchant en même temps celle de Zackary. Pendant ce temps, le feu passe au vert sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque.

\- Maureen ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le jeune homme tourne les yeux sur les doigts tremblants de sa femme, ils sont couverts d'une fine pellicule de sang. La sueur froide qui parcourt son dos s'accentue quand il voit le visage de Maureen blêmir. Aucun des deux ne sait quoi dire, c'est un signe alarmant et le bébé est probablement en détresse. Zackary voit les larmes couler doucement sur les joues de Maureen, alors il saisit ses deux mains pour la réconforter. En se tournant vers lui, elle croise son regard déterminé.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui assure-t-il avec conviction. On arrive bientôt à l'hôpital et ils vont très bien s'occuper de vous deux, tu verras.

Zackary la gratifie d'un sourire encourageant, puis passe une main derrière sa nuque pour caresser ses longs cheveux noirs. Malgré la situation critique, Maureen apprécie son geste et lui rend son sourire en acquiesçant timidement. Elle a confiance en lui, son homme a toujours su comment la rassurer. Pour prouver sa détermination, Zackary se penche vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Allez, courage ma belle. Je me dépêche.

Le jeune homme reprend rapidement sa place devant le volant et redémarre le véhicule, après avoir éteint le plafonnier. Tout de même très angoissé par la situation, il essaye de ne pas communiquer son stress à Maureen. Plus que quelques rues pour atteindre l'hôpital le plus proche, cela ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes. Un éclair déchire le ciel. _Surtout ne pas paniquer_ , se dit-il, _tout va bien se passer_.

Le bruit sourd de la pluie sur le métal accompagne celui de l'accélérateur. La Jeep prend rapidement de la vitesse, filant à travers le carrefour. L'habitacle sombre est soudainement baigné dans une lumière aveuglante. De grands phares arrivent par la gauche et un son suraigu vient déchirer les tympans du couple. Surpris, Zackary étouffe un juron quand il constate l'arrivée d'un camion autonome sur eux. Son cerveau hésite une fraction de seconde entre freiner ou accélérer, alors son pied dérape et rate la pédale des gaz. Le cri de sa femme lui confirme qu'il est trop tard pour éviter la catastrophe. L'impact est puissant et le fracas qui en résulte est absolument horrible. Le jeune homme perd conscience après avoir rencontré la vitre de la portière avec force.

* * *

Maureen ouvre péniblement les yeux, il fait sombre, humide et une odeur d'essence lui chatouille le nez. Sa tête tourne et lui fait mal, elle gémit faiblement. Elle essaye tout de même d'observer autour d'elle et remarque tout de suite sa jambe gauche coincée sous la boîte à gants défoncée. De l'eau ruisselle et s'engouffre dans l'habitacle par le pare-brise brisé en mille morceaux. Perdue, la jeune femme fronce les sourcils, que s'est-il passé ?

Son sentiment d'incompréhension est très vite remplacé par la panique quand ses souvenirs de la soirée se remettent en place. Les premières contractions, le travail avait commencé, elle et Zackary avait prit la direction de l'hôpital sous une pluie battante. Le stress était monté quand Maureen avait découvert qu'elle perdait du sang. Zackary avait redémarrée la Jeep en trombe, elle ne se rappelle plus de la couleur du feu de signalisation… Et le pire était arrivé. Elle se souvient du bruit strident des pneus sur l'asphalte mouillé et la dureté du choc.

Maureen sent ses yeux s'humidifier, c'est un cauchemar. Différentes douleurs commencent à se réveiller et irradient son corps presque intégralement. Elle porte ses mains à son ventre arrondi et à ses cuisses, il y a du sang partout. Elle ne peut retenir les gémissements de peine qui franchissent sa gorge. En se reposant contre l'appui-tête, quelques larmes s'échappent et coulent sur ses joues. Elle se tourne sur la gauche, puis son souffle se bloque dans ses poumons et ses yeux s'écarquillent à la vision de Zackary inconscient sur le siège conducteur. L'aile et la portière du véhicule ont été écrasées par l'impact de l'accident, emprisonnant en partie le jeune homme dans l'habitacle. Lorsqu'un éclair déchire le ciel, elle voit son visage et ses mains couverts de sang.

Maureen appelle son mari, pas de réponse. Désespérée, elle crie son prénom et essaye de l'atteindre mais la ceinture de sécurité la maintient à son siège avec avidité. Sa jambe coincée l'empêche aussi de bouger aisément. Maureen cherche à se détacher, mais la panique et les larmes qui obstruent sa vision rendent ses gestes maladroits. Il lui faut de l'aide, des secours pour son bébé et pour Zackary. Alors, elle part à la recherche de son portable pour appeler une ambulance ou les pompiers, n'importe qui fera l'affaire vu la situation. La tête lui tourne de plus en plus, l'accident à causer une sacrée pagaille dans ses affaires et ses pensées ne s'alignent plus correctement. Tout en fouillant autour d'elle, elle demande à Zackary de tenir bon, de s'accrocher à la vie pour sa famille. Des paroles pour lui assurer que tout va bien se passer et aussi des paroles pour s'encourager elle-même.

Il fait trop sombre pour trouver quoi que se soit, la petite lampe au dessus du rétroviseur est cassée, impossible d'y voir plus clair. Puis, elle tombe sur quelque chose qu'elle reconnait : les lunettes de Zackary. Un des verres est brisé. Maureen jure entre ses dents. Elle se sent de plus en plus oppressée dans cette carcasse de métal. La pluie incessante crée un bruit assourdissant sur les différentes matières, ce qui fatigue la jeune femme. Les sanglots lui enserrent la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Très angoissée, elle hyperventile et commence à perdre pied, son corps s'engourdi, elle a perdu bien trop de sang.

Des sirènes retentissent au loin. Quelqu'un a appelé les secours, ils arrivent ! Un peu soulagée et le dos à nouveau plaqué contre le siège, Maureen s'autorise à fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer. Elle parvient à toucher la main de son mari et son corps se relâche doucement, trop épuisé. Incapable de rouvrir les paupières, elle sombre dans l'inconscience et perd le fil des évènements suivants lorsque quelqu'un vient frapper contre sa vitre.

* * *

Maureen reprend conscience, son esprit est encore brumeux. Son corps semble flotter, la sensation est étrange. Où est-elle ? Ses yeux refusent de s'ouvrir pour le moment. Elle bouge sa mâchoire pour essayer de parler mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Elle comprend rapidement qu'un tube en plastique est introduit dans sa gorge quand sa langue glisse dessus. Les bips réguliers d'une machine à sa gauche commencent à s'affoler, en écho avec les battements de son cœur. Elle panique. Où est-elle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Au moment où Maureen soulève son bras pour atteindre sa bouche et retirer le tube, une main étrangère vient se poser sur son épaule et une autre attrape la sienne.

\- Allons, calmez-vous madame. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, je m'appelle Grace, je suis l'androïde qui s'occupe de vous. Essayez de bien respirer, je vais retirer votre sonde d'intubation.

La voix de Grace est douce, chaleureuse et apaisante. Maureen tente de se calmer quand elle sent les mains expertes de l'androïde infirmière s'affairer autour de son visage. La quinte de toux se déclenche même si le tube est retiré avec douceur. Grace essuie rapidement le filet de bave qui s'est déposé sur la joue de Maureen. Elle actionne ensuite le mécanisme du lit pour relever un peu le dossier et ainsi mettre plus à l'aise sa patiente.

Maureen calme sa toux avec une gorgée d'eau que lui propose Grace avec un sourire. Puis, elle ouvre les yeux plus grands et observe autour d'elle. La chambre est petite avec des murs blancs lisses. Les deux plafonniers émettent une lumière toute aussi blanche. Des machines entourent son lit, surveillant ses signes vitaux et injectant des nutriments ou des médicaments via la perfusion reliée à son bras.

En voulant se repositionner sous la couverture, sa jambe gauche alourdie refuse de bouger correctement et lui tire une grimace de douleur. Maureen retire vivement le drap blanc et découvre les épais bandages qui enserrent la totalité de sa jambe. Son esprit embrumé n'arrive pas à aligner les événements passés correctement. Sa tête commence à lui tourner. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque l'infirmière manipuler un écran tactile près de la porte de la chambre. Une nouvelle douleur détourne son attention de Grace, elle est située dans son ventre. Maureen touche le pansement qui entoure sa taille avec horreur.

\- Que… Où est mon bébé ? demande-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous avez eu un grave accident de voiture, répond l'infirmière le visage peiné. Les médecins ont dû procéder à une césarienne en urgence.

\- Quoi ? Je… Où est-il maintenant ? J'aimerais le voir. Et mon mari ? Il était blessé lui aussi, il va bien ?

Le flot de question est incessant, elle veut comprendre la situation et avoir des nouvelles de son fils et de Zackary. L'accident, elle s'en souvient parfaitement maintenant. Les larmes commencent à affluer aux bords de ses yeux, son cœur s'emballe et son corps s'agite. Ne lâchant pas l'infirmière du regard, elle espère vraiment qu'ils vont tous les deux biens, mais elle n'obtient pas beaucoup de réponse de la part de Grace.

\- Je vous en prie madame, il faut vous calmez. Vous avez de nombreuses blessures qui pourraient se rouvrir. J'ai appelé le médecin, il vous expliquera tout ce que vous devez savoir.

Heureusement, le médecin en question ne met pas plus de cinq minutes avant de faire irruption dans la chambre car Grace à de plus en plus de mal maintenir la jeune femme calme. L'androïde passe le relais à son collègue humain. La suite des événements n'est pas de son ressort, alors elle se recule de quelques pas et le médecin prend place sur le rebord du lit de sa patiente.

\- Bonjour, madame McLarren, je suis le Docteur Gregory Thomas. C'est moi qui ai pris en charge votre cas, il y a deux jours.

\- Deux jours ? répète Maureen perdue. J'ai été inconsciente pendant deux jours ?

\- Dans un coma léger, à vrai dire. Vous êtes arrivée dans un état grave, vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang et votre jambe était dans un sale état. Nous vous avons opéré tout de suite après votre admission.

Maureen écoute attentivement le médecin, elle apprend que l'opération de sa jambe qui a suivie la césarienne s'est bien passée, mais qu'il y a encore du travail à faire dessus. Quand elle demande des nouvelles de son enfant, les yeux du Docteur Thomas tombent au sol quelques secondes. Une étrange sensation se forme dans son ventre, quelque chose cloche, elle repose sa question avec plus d'urgence.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, madame. Malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver votre bébé.

Le médecin essaye de lâcher la nouvelle avec douceur, mais cela reste la partie la plus difficile de son métier. Qui aime annoncer la mort d'un proche à une personne ?

La voix de Maureen s'étrangle dans sa gorge serrée, les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à maintenant coulent librement. L'annonce est terrible à ses oreilles, elle ne peut le croire. Elle se tortille sur son lit, les douleurs de ses blessures se sont toutes réveillées s'ajoutant à la douleur morale. Maureen se sent très mal, elle n'a pas su protéger son garçon correctement. Elle se sent affreusement coupable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle demande faiblement des nouvelles de Zackary et ferme les yeux. Elle espère de toutes ses forces qu'il va bien et qu'il l'attend dans une autre chambre, juste un peu cabossé. Elle déchante rapidement quand le médecin touche sa main et prend une profonde respiration.

\- Votre mari est arrivé dans un état encore plus grave. Il a encaissé une bonne partie du choc. Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser dans un premier temps, mais… Malheureusement, ses blessures étaient trop sévères, son cœur a lâché hier soir. Nous avons tout tenté pour le réanimer. Je suis vraiment…

Maureen n'écoute pas les excuses du médecin, détourne le regard et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sa tête, ses yeux, sa gorge, son ventre, tout lui fait un mal de chien. Incapable de sortir un son, elle pleure. Son esprit se met à tourbillonner. Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas le tracée de vie qu'elle s'était imaginé. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter de se retrouver toute seule après un accident si idiot ? Et pourquoi est-elle la seule survivante ?

De son côté, le Docteur Thomas chuchote quelques mots à l'androïde infirmier, qui sort de la chambre tout de suite après. Il se dirige ensuite près d'une des machines et ajuste certains paramètres, dans le but de soulager sa patiente en crise. Puis, le médecin reprend sa place auprès de Maureen avec des paroles qui se veulent apaisantes. Mais la jeune femme subit un tel torrent émotionnel qu'elle en devient imperméable à ses mots.

Un instant plus tard, Grace revient avec une seconde personne. Ethan McLarren accourt près de sa belle-fille dès qu'il l'aperçoit. Ils ne sont pas beaux à voir tout les deux avec leurs yeux rougis et leurs traits tirés par la tristesse. Le beau-père prend la place du Docteur Thomas, qui s'éclipse respectueusement de la chambre avec Grace, et prend la main de Maureen dans la sienne. Elle est glacée.

\- Ethan ! explose-t-elle quand elle reconnait ses yeux noisette. Dis-moi qu'ils mentent ! Que ce n'est pas réel ! Zack n'a pas pu disparaître ainsi, c'est impossible !

\- Maureen… Ils ne mentent pas. J'étais là quand son cœur s'est… Ils ont tout essayé. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

\- Non…

Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublent d'intensité. Elle baisse la tête avec sa main libre couvrant sa bouche. Elle est anéantie par la vérité que lui confirme le père de son âme sœur envolée. Ethan, épuisé par les récents événements, vient caresser avec compassion les longs cheveux noirs de Maureen. Puis, il l'attire doucement contre lui, elle cache presque immédiatement son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je suis désolé Maureen…

\- Je… Je les ai perdus. Je les ai perdus tous les deux !

Accrochée fermement à la veste de son beau-père, Maureen pleure bruyamment la perte de sa famille. Son monde s'écroule, là, dans ce lit d'hôpital aux draps sans couleurs. Ethan évacue lui aussi sa douleur, plus silencieusement. Il sert la jeune femme contre lui, une main frottant doucement son dos. Elle est tout ce qui lui reste désormais.


	4. Prélude IV - Maureen

Partitions biomécaniques

 _Prélude IV - Maureen_

 _Hôpital de Detroit - Printemps 2037_

Maureen, assise au bord de son lit d'hôpital, regarde par la seule fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle a occupée ces dernières semaines. Ses iris verts s'accordent avec les couleurs printanières des arbres égayant la petite place de repos près du bâtiment. Mais son regard n'est pas aussi vif que ces coloris baignés de soleil, il est plus terne, plus triste.

La jeune femme a pu abandonner sa chemise d'hôpital et enfiler des vêtements bien plus confortables et rassurants. Après un mois d'hospitalisation, une opération supplémentaire sur sa jambe et des heures interminables de rééducation, le Docteur Thomas a signé sa sortie. Les progrès de la médecine lui ont permis de se rétablir rapidement, du moins physiquement. Ces mêmes progrès n'ont malheureusement pas réussis à sauver sa famille en devenir. Dorénavant, après ce tragique accident de la route, elle porte le poids du deuil sur ses épaules. Et la douleur morale est bien plus sourde que la douleur physique.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle attend l'arrivée de son beau-père. Ethan McLarren s'est proposé de la raccompagner chez elle, ne voulant pas laisser la jeune femme faire le trajet seule. Maureen apprécie le geste car ses sentiments sont partagés entre l'envie de rentrer à la maison et la peur de la retrouver. Une vague de froid l'envahit quand elle y repense. Sa demeure semblera si vide sans la présence de Zackary. Il lui manque atrocement.

\- Tu es prête ?

Maureen sort de ses pensée, tourne la tête et adresse un vague sourire à l'homme âgé qui est arrivé. Elle le reconnait de suite avec ses cheveux grisonnants, ses yeux bruns chaleureux et sa carrure d'ours au grand cœur. Il attend patiemment dans l'encadrure de la porte. La jeune femme fait le tour du lit en claudiquant, sa jambe blessée est entourée d'une attelle renforcée et adaptée à sa bonne guérison. Grâce à ce dispositif, pas besoin de béquilles pour marcher. Encore un progrès de la technologie médicale.

Ethan récupère le sac d'affaires reposant sur le matelas.

\- Je peux le porter…

\- Non, laisse, coupe gentiment son beau-père. Je m'en occupe. Ne te fatigue pas.

Elle murmure un merci et prend la direction de la sortie, suivie du vieil homme. De l'autre côté de la porte, Grace l'androïde infirmier, vient dire au revoir à sa patiente et lui souhaite également un prompt rétablissement. Les McLarren la remercient pour ses bons soins et partent en direction du parking, sans plus tarder.

Le trajet en voiture commence dans le silence. Le véhicule cent pour cent électrique, n'émettant aucun son particulier, accentue d'avantage l'absence de bruit. Mal à l'aise, Ethan essaie de le briser en cherchant une station de radio intéressante. Il s'arrête sur un poste qui émet de la musique du début des années 2000, puis jette un œil sur sa droite. Maureen ne semble pas faire attention à ce qui l'entoure, elle reste immobile et cramponnée à sa ceinture de sécurité. Les voyages en voiture ne lui semblent plus aussi sûrs qu'avant l'accident.

\- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? tente Ethan pour lui occuper l'esprit.

La jeune femme réagit en haussant les épaules et en baissant la tête pour regarder ses mains lâcher la bande de sécurité et se nouer sur ses jambes, perturbée. La douleur qu'elle ressent doit être toute aussi forte que celle de son beau-père. Ils ont eu une perte équivalente dans cette histoire.

\- Tout aussi bien que toi, je suppose…

Ethan sourit tristement et ne trouve rien à répondre, elle a raison. Il se contente de lui serrer l'épaule avec compassion et Maureen tapote sa main en retour. Elle le considère comme son père depuis la disparition du sien, au même titre que lui la considère comme la fille qu'il n'a jamais eue. Ils se soutiennent à leur manière. Les mots n'ont pas toujours d'importance entre eux, les regards, les sourires et les gestes suffisent.

Une dizaine de minutes passent, la voiture s'engage dans la rue de la maison de Maureen. Celle-ci relève la tête quand elle reconnait les différentes villas qui bordent la route. Puis, Ethan se gare dans l'allée de son foyer, Maureen retient son souffle lorsqu'une vague désagréable parcourt son estomac.

Figée sur le siège, elle ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de la bâtisse blanche aux milles souvenirs. C'est son beau-père, ouvrant sa portière, qui la sort de ses pensées. Il lui tend la main pour l'aider à s'extirper du véhicule. Elle accepte volontiers, pose son pied droit valide sur les graviers et se hisse péniblement à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'ils grimpent ensembles les marches du porche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur l'androïde de la maison. Avec un sourire timide, Matthew accueille sa propriétaire. Interdit de visite à l'hôpital, il ne l'a pas revu depuis longtemps.

\- Bienvenu chez vous, Maureen.

La jeune femme a un nouveau pincement au cœur en le voyant. L'AP700 est un peu comme la dernière création de son défunt mari. Une part de lui dans le monde des vivants. Elle répond timidement à son salut, le regard fuyant. Le vieil homme tend le sac de Maureen à l'androïde qui l'accepte avec un hochement de tête et le pose dans l'entrée.

\- Oh, j'oubliais, s'exclame Ethan en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il en sort un objet et le présente à sa belle-fille. C'est une petite boîte soigneusement emballée dans un papier vert feuille avec un ruban assorti. Maureen la prend doucement, un sourcil relevé dans une expression d'interrogation. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? Elle fixe son beau-père qui semble chercher ses mots. Il respire un coup et se lance ;

\- C'est de la part de Zack, reprend-il en sentant ses yeux brûler. Il travaillait dessus depuis quelques mois et je lui ai apporté mon aide pour deux-trois bricoles. Matthew aussi. Je… Enfin bref, c'est à toi. Bon anniversaire, ma belle, avec un peu de retard.

La jeune femme ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà mi-mai. Les dernières semaines étaient passées si lentement à ses yeux. C'est comme si le monde avait continué de tourner et qu'elle était restée coincée dans sa bulle, dans une dimension où le temps s'écoule différemment. Et ce n'est pas comme si fêter ses 29 ans était très important. Mais Zackary avait préparé un cadeau pour lui faire plaisir. C'est assez curieux de recevoir quelque chose d'une personne disparue.

Finalement, elle le remercie d'une petite voix tremblante et vient l'enlacer chaleureusement. Ethan lui rend son étreinte en contenant ses larmes. Il entend Maureen renifler, elle aussi lutte contre ses émotions. Ils se séparent après quelques secondes, le regard brillant.

\- J'espère que ça te plaira, dit-il en serrant l'épaule de sa belle-fille. C'est… rempli de souvenirs, alors ouvre-le quand tu te sentiras prête.

Ethan l'embrasse sur la joue avant de la lâcher et de lui dire au revoir.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? demande Maureen, surprise. Je peux au moins t'offrir un café pour m'avoir raccompagnée.

\- Non, merci, décline son beau-père en se reculant et regardant la bâtisse tristement. Une autre fois, volontiers. Et tu n'es pas seule, Matt m'a promis de prendre soin de toi.

Maureen acquiesce. Elle comprend que ce lieu est chargé de souvenirs de Zackary et que si elle ressent une grande tristesse à être ici, il en est tout autant pour Ethan. Alors elle ne le force pas, le remercie encore une fois et lui promet de l'appeler plus tard. Le vieil homme s'en va avec un dernier sourire pour sa belle-fille et son androïde.

* * *

En entrant dans le petit couloir donnant sur le salon, Maureen observe l'intérieur de sa maison. Tout est à sa place et bien entretenu. L'AP700 a très bien rempli son rôle d'aide ménagère. Son foyer est toujours aussi chaleureux, comme si Zackary était juste parti à un de ces séminaires sur les nouvelles technologies, dans un autre Etat du pays. Une impression étrange l'envahit et son cœur se sert dans sa poitrine. Matthew referme la porte d'entrée et s'en va dans la cuisine, mettre de l'eau à chauffer, sans un mot.

Maureen s'approche du piano qui trône dans la pièce à vivre, majestueux. Un souvenir vient frapper son esprit. Un souvenir qui, en d'autres circonstances, serait l'un des plus beaux de sa vie. Ce même piano qu'elle a découvert pour la première fois lors de son mariage comme un cadeau de ses proches. L'idée venait de Zackary bien sûr et elle a été folle de joie en le voyant si fier de sa surprise. Elle se rappelle maintenant le premier morceau qu'elle a interprété sur l'instrument à cordes. Ce jour là, elle a joué et chanté _Nothing Else Matters_ spécialement pour son mari car rien d'autres ne comptaient à ses yeux durant cet instant magique.

Après avoir difficilement retrouvé la réalité, elle dépose le petit présent, qu'elle tient toujours en main, sur la surface de bois laquée. La jeune femme ne l'ouvrira pas aujourd'hui, sa peine est encore trop grande. Son regard se pose ensuite sur les touches noires et blanches. Elle n'a pas le cœur à s'asseoir et jouer un morceau. Aucunes notes ne lui viendraient à l'esprit de toute façon. L'inspiration n'est pas là, ses pensées sont vides de musique, le chagrin à tout emporté.

Maureen lève ses deux bras pour attraper la planche amovible sous le pupitre et la rabat doucement sur le clavier. Ainsi protégées, les touches sont cachées à la vue de tous et l'instrument entier semble aussi sombre que l'âme en peine de son utilisatrice.

La jeune femme se détourne du piano et va s'asseoir sur le canapé pour reposer sa jambe devenue douloureuse. Rester debout longtemps lui est encore difficile. Matthew choisit se moment pour revenir vers elle, une tasse fumante à la main.

\- Je vous ai préparé un thé, dit-il doucement. Votre préféré, pour vous réchauffer.

Malgré un printemps bien entamé, aujourd'hui les températures sont fraîches à l'extérieur. Maureen accepte donc la tasse avec un petit sourire et l'enserre de ses deux mains. La chaleur vient rapidement irradier l'ensemble de son corps et la forte odeur d'épices ravie son nez. C'est agréable.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, reprend l'androïde, hésitant. Pour Zackary, Jeremy et ce qu'il vous est arrivé, vos blessures…

\- Merci Matt, répond la jeune femme, les yeux sur le liquide brûlant. Mais tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois au téléphone, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui. Je voulais juste vous le dire face à face… Et je m'en veux, j'aurais dû insister pour le taxi ou savoir conduire et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Matthew s'emporte un peu, ne sachant pas trop comment gérer sa culpabilité. Son programme est sans cesse envahit de nouvelles alarmes et des sensations étranges prennent possession de ces circuits. Il fait de son mieux pour garder son calme.

Maureen se crispe sur le canapé, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle aussi y avait pensé et s'était fait des tas de films, où avec des si les issus de ce funeste soir de pluie auraient pu être bien différentes. Mais à quoi bon ? Personne n'a encore inventé la machine à remonter le temps et à force de cogiter dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle s'était fait une raison. Rien ne pourra changer les événements déjà passés.

Calmement, la jeune femme demande à son androïde de s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle pose ensuite la tasse de thé sur la table basse. La porcelaine rencontre le verre avec un bruit sourd. Son regard vert plonge dans le bleu des yeux de l'AP700.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, rassure Maureen. Personne ne t'en veut d'ailleurs. C'était un accident et comme son nom l'indique, on ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser ce qui s'est passé, tu comprends ?

Matthew reste muet en pinçant les lèvres, pas encore convaincu. Sa diode est rouge, Maureen la voit bien tourner sur sa tempe. Elle pose alors sa main sur son avant-bras, dans une ultime tentative de le rassurer. Et de se rassurer elle-même, par la même occasion.

\- Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, mais avant l'accident, Zack s'en voulait de t'avoir crié dessus et il tenait sincèrement à s'excuser auprès de toi. Alors je le fais à sa place.

Leurs regards se soutiennent l'un l'autre quelques secondes et la diode de l'androïde se calme progressivement. Matthew esquisse un sourire et vient serrer la main de Maureen, toujours posée sur son bras. Il est heureux de savoir que _vraiment_ personne ne lui en veut.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Maureen ressent le besoin de s'isoler. Avant de se lever, elle vérifie les attaches de son attelle et Matthew se détourne de son travail en cuisine quand il entend le scratch d'une des lanières qu'elle ressert. Il s'approche d'elle pour savoir si tout va bien.

\- Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

L'androïde accepte sans broncher et regarde Maureen boiter jusqu'à l'escalier, non sans une étrange sensation dans sa pompe à thirium. Il n'aime pas la voir souffrir et sa voix était triste à l'instant. Il la suit, un peu à l'écart pour ne pas envahir son espace personnel.

Une main accrochée à la rambarde, La jeune femme essaye de repenser aux conseils de son médecin en rééducation et commence son ascension avec prudence, une marche après l'autre. Elle grimace un peu sous les tiraillements de ses blessures et l'AP700 le remarque. Il vient la soutenir en se plaçant derrière elle et l'assurant d'une main dans le dos.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, Maureen.

\- Non… Non, ça va. Je dois le faire seule.

Maureen, un peu essoufflée, atteint enfin l'étage supérieur. Matthew, resté au bas de l'escalier, ne la quitte des yeux que lorsqu'il pense qu'elle ne craint plus de tomber. Il repart ensuite à ses tâches ménagères. La jeune femme prend la direction de sa chambre et son regard tombe sur la porte grande ouverte de la pièce qui aurait dû accueillir son fils. Son cœur rate un battement et son sang se fige, elle se sent soudainement glacée. La boule au ventre et les yeux à nouveau humides, Maureen s'approche doucement pour poser sa main sur la poignée. La vue des murs bleu pastel, des meubles, des peluches, du berceau est… insoutenable.

Un sanglot se heurte à sa gorge et une larme dévale sa joue lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux avec force. N'y tenant plus, Maureen referme la porte et s'engouffre rapidement dans sa propre chambre, juste en face. Le cœur battant, elle se laisse ensuite glisser contre le panneau de bois, laissant libre cours à ses pleurs. Ses pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Comment réussir à avancer quand la douleur est si forte qu'elle annihile tous le reste ? Est-ce qu'elle peut vraiment recevoir le titre de mère alors que son enfant est mort-né, et qui plus est par sa faute ? Tant de questions que Maureen n'a pas la force de repousser, alors elle sombre dans le tourbillon infernal qu'est son chagrin.

* * *

Les nuits passées ont été un calvaire pour la jeune femme. Le lit est si grand et si froid sans la présence de son mari. Elle a essayé plusieurs positions et même changé de côté, rien n'y fait, elle ne parvient pas à trouver un sommeil réparateur. Zackary est partout dans cette chambre et c'est insupportable.

Les rares moments où elle arrive à s'endormir, des cauchemars perturbent son sommeil. Toujours le même, depuis des semaines. Elle revoit sans cesse le camion foncer sur son mari, la lumière des phares l'aveuglant. Elle entend encore chaque sons si distinctement que la même peur l'envahit. La peur avant la mort. Et l'impact est si réel qu'elle se réveille en hurlant de douleur.

Alors ce soir, Maureen n'a pas le cœur de monter à l'étage quand l'horloge du salon affiche 23 heures passées. Malgré la fatigue, elle reste assise sur le canapé, devant une émission de cuisine animée par un chef et son androïde. L'épisode présenté la captive sans plus, elle regarde le cuisinier jouer au pizzaïolo et son partenaire humanoïde l'imiter. Elle soupire.

Ses pensées jouent aux montagnes russes, tantôt elles sont positives et elle a l'espoir de s'en remettre. Mais l'instant d'après, ses songes se noircissent et elle plonge dans un gouffre sombre. Ses humeurs vont de haut en bas et de bas en haut, indéniablement. La jeune femme craint même de perdre la tête. C'est si difficile.

Au bout d'un moment, elle est dérangée par une douleur lancinante dans la jambe. Elle change de position, desserre l'attelle qui l'entoure et repose son genou sur un coussin dans l'espoir que cela soulage un peu.

\- Maureen, vous n'avez pas pris vos médicaments ce soir ?

Matthew a remarqué la souffrance de la femme et vient rapidement lui apporter son aide avec un verre d'eau et les deux comprimés prescrits pour le soir. Après un soupir d'agacement, Maureen accepte d'avaler ses médicaments. L'androïde reprend le verre tendu et part le ranger en cuisine. Quand il revient dans le salon, Matthew voit sa propriétaire se murer dans un silence pesant, même pour lui.

L'androïde hésite un moment avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé, il fixe la jeune femme qui regarde l'écran de télévision sans vraiment le voir. Les yeux statiques, elle est perdue dans ses pensées, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il en déduit.

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il y a plus d'une semaine, Maureen n'est plus la même femme qu'il a enregistrée dans sa mémoire. Son sourire chaleureux s'est éteint, sa vivacité d'esprit et son enthousiasme se sont envolés, la lueur joviale dans ses yeux verts est effacée. Et Matthew ne sait pas comment réagir dans cette situation, ni quoi dire pour l'arranger. Pourtant, il aimerait tellement l'aider, la retrouver.

La jeune femme sent le regard appuyé de l'AP700 sur elle, alors elle tourne la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé à l'expression chagrine qu'affiche le visage de l'androïde.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

Maureen, d'abord surprise par ses paroles, finit par émettre un petit rire en secouant la tête. Elle redirige son regard sur la télévision, les lèvres pincées. Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Il ne faut pas oublier que Matthew est un androïde. Une machine faite de métal et de plastique, avec des milliers de câbles électrique filants sous sa peau synthétique. Le concept de mort ne lui est sans doute pas totalement étranger, mais qu'en est-il du deuil ?

Pourtant, elle se souvient également que Matthew n'est pas un androïde comme les autres : il sait faire preuve d'une certaine sensibilité et cela depuis leur première rencontre. Alors, peut-être peut-il comprendre si quelqu'un lui explique clairement ce qu'il se passe ?

Maureen se mord l'intérieur de la joue durant sa réflexion. Elle cherche les bons mots pour l'AP700. Elle tourne enfin son visage, Matthew ne l'a pas lâché des yeux. Il a les sourcils froncés et sa diode tourne en un rouge inquiétant. Il cherche vraiment à comprendre et cela convainc la jeune femme de parler.

\- Excuse-moi, hum… je vais essayer de t'expliquer, débute-t-elle maladroitement, elle inspire pour se donner plus de courage. La mort et le deuil sont des événements douloureux. J'aimais Zack, plus que tout. J'ai partagé dix ans de ma vie avec lui, je le vois partout dans cette maison. Et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le revoir, en vie. Mais je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. La mort me l'a arraché, ainsi que notre enfant. Je… Tu vois, je suis anéantie par leur disparition et je ne peux pas les oublier du jour au lendemain.

Elle s'arrête quelques temps pour calmer sa gorge serrée en avalant sa salive plusieurs fois. L'androïde respecte son silence. Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, Matt. Je dois accepter certaines choses et faire le deuil de ma famille, de la vie que j'avais tracée avec eux. J'ai conscience des efforts que cela demande…

\- Il faut du temps, coupe Matthew d'une voix douce. Pour se reconstruire. Je comprends et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider. Moi aussi, je n'oublierai jamais votre famille. Elle est gravée ici.

L'AP700 vient tapoter sa tempe pour appuyer ses dires. Sa mémoire est infaillible, Maureen le sait, alors elle lui sourit en retour. Matthew semble avoir comprit ses paroles et cela la soulage un peu. En plus d'être sensible, il est capable de montrer une empathie déconcertante, mais presque toujours convaincante. Avoir un allié de plus à ses côtés n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Et pour affronter ces événements, l'androïde a tout aussi besoin d'elle qu'elle a besoin de lui.

Après un moment de silence, l'écran de télévision s'éteint automatiquement, croyant que plus personne ne le regarde. Il est minuit passée, Maureen cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, rattrapée par la fatigue et l'effet bénéfique des médicaments. Déterminée à dormir sur le canapé, elle retire complètement son attelle, la laisse sur la table basse et s'allonge sur les coussins. Sa conversation avec Matthew lui a fait du bien mais cela n'efface pas la peur d'aller dormir dans sa chambre. Seule.

\- Vous ne devriez pas dormir ici, Maureen. Votre dos vous le rappellera au levé du soleil.

\- Je n'ai pas le courage de monter, dit-elle dans un soupir. Et ce n'est pas si inconfortable…

L'androïde a observé le petit manège de la jeune femme et il ne peut se résoudre à la laisser dormir dans le salon. Sa place est dans son lit, bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Si elle est trop épuisée pour monter à l'étage, il a une solution. Alors il se lève du canapé et s'accroupit devant Maureen.

\- Je vais vous porter dans votre chambre.

\- Mais non, je t'assure que ça va…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

Matthew lui sourit doucement, attendant tout de même son accord. La jeune femme ne peut résister longtemps à son air déterminé et fini par hocher la tête, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel avec un sourire entendu. Elle essaye de repousser la boule qui se forme dans son estomac, masquant son angoisse.

Satisfait, l'AP700 se relève, attrape l'attelle derrière lui et la pose sur le ventre de Maureen avant de la saisir sous les genoux et sous les épaules. Maureen passe instinctivement son bras derrière la nuque de Matthew pour s'accrocher et de son autre main elle stabilise son appareil médical contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci n'est pas bien lourd grâce à sa composition réfléchie de tissu, de plastique et de tiges de métal. Mais elle aurait bien laissé cet objet de torture sur la table basse, elle soupire de mécontentement. L'androïde s'explique avec un sourire en coin ;

\- Je doute que votre médecin vous ait autorisé à dormir sans votre attelle avant quelques semaines. Je me trompe ?

\- Tu te trompes rarement, avoue Maureen, vaincue.

Conscient de la jambe blessée, Matthew soulève sa propriétaire avec la plus grande des précautions, sa force de machine l'aidant énormément. La jeune femme peut sentir sur son flanc les vibrations discrètes des moteurs des différentes articulations qui s'activent. C'est une sensation bizarre, comme si un chat ronronnait à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique d'acier. Leurs regards se croisent une fraction de seconde avant que l'androïde n'entame son chemin vers l'étage, le dos droit.

Maureen appuie sa tête sur l'épaule mécanique, doucement bercée par les pas de Matthew. Zackary aussi la portait ainsi quand elle était épuisée ou malade. C'était un acte rare, mais extrêmement doux. Elle ferme les yeux, absorbant le souvenir de ces étreintes particulières.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Matthew dépose la jeune femme sur son lit et celle-ci remet tranquillement son attelle, sans trop la serrer, pour ensuite se cacher sous les couvertures. Pendant ce temps, l'androïde ferme les volets et laisse entrouvert la fenêtre. L'air est frais. Il revient près de Maureen et lui souhaite une bonne nuit après s'être assuré qu'elle ne manque de rien. Il s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'une main agrippe son poignet. En se retournant, il découvre le visage légèrement angoissé de la jeune femme.

\- Tu… Tu veux bien rester, un peu ? Juste le temps que je m'endorme, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr, Maureen.

Elle lui sourit en remerciement et, sans plus d'explications, s'allonge sur le côté face au centre du lit. Matthew éteint la lumière et parvient à contourner le lit sans problème, sa vision s'est facilement adaptée à la faible luminosité. Ne sachant pas trop où se tenir pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de sa propriétaire, il analyse rapidement la chambre pour voir les différentes options qui s'offrent à lui.

Au bout d'une minute, Maureen sent la partie libre du matelas s'affaisser et aperçoit son androïde s'allonger à ses côtés. À une distance raisonnable, Matthew se place sur le dos, sur les couvertures et les mains croisées sur son ventre. La jeune femme est soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas contenté de rester dans un coin de la pièce, droit comme un piquet. Cela aurait été un peu flippant. Mais cette nouvelle proximité est tout de même troublante. Dans le noir de la pièce, c'est comme si Zackary était à nouveau là, auprès d'elle. Seules l'absence de respiration et la lueur bleutée de la diode trahissent la présence d'un androïde à cette place.

Trop épuisée pour y réfléchir plus longtemps, Maureen se laisse bercer par la simple présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Que se soit son mari ou son androïde, cela n'a pas d'importance dans l'immédiat. Elle n'est pas seule et c'est tout ce qui compte. Son esprit glisse doucement dans les limbes d'un sommeil qu'elle espère réparateur et sans cauchemars.

Plus tard, Matthew qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, entend la respiration tranquille de la jeune femme. Elle s'est endormie et paisiblement semble-t-il. Il n'ose pas se lever, de crainte de la réveiller s'il bouge trop brusquement. Il tourne la tête soudainement quand des capteurs thermiques s'activent sur son bras. La main chaude de Maureen a glissée vers lui, cherchant inconsciemment un contact rassurant.

L'androïde sourit et vient attraper doucement cette main avec la sienne. Il y caresse le dos avec douceur quelques instants. Puis, il enclenche sa mise en veille pour la nuit, il ne bougera pas d'ici, trop ravi d'apporter du réconfort à la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Résidence McLarren - Eté 2037_

Debout devant le piano, Maureen relève la planche qui protège le clavier. Guérie de ses blessures à la jambe, la jeune femme reprend son travail d'enseignante dans quelques jours et l'envie de se replonger dans la musique s'est enfin manifestée. Elle s'installe alors sur le siège, effleurant les touches blanches du bout des doigts. Aucun grain de poussière ne vient rencontrer sa peau. Matthew a veillé à garder l'instrument aussi propre que possible, dans l'espoir que son âme ne se ternisse jamais de gris.

Inspirée, la pianiste s'échauffe avec plusieurs gammes. Elle s'y attarde longtemps pour bien dérouiller ses doigts qui n'ont pas pratiqués depuis des semaines. Quand elle se sent prête, Maureen débute un morceau avec douceur. _Debussy_ et son célèbre _Clair de Lune_. Elle y a toujours trouvé quelque chose d'inspirant, dès les premiers accords.

Concentrée, elle plonge toutes ses pensées dans l'interprétation de ce beau morceau. Même si elle joue une multitude de fausses notes au départ, la pianiste ne se décourage pas et recommence sa mesure avec patience. Sa dextérité revient progressivement, comme le vélo qu'on n'oublie jamais une fois maîtrisé.

Absorbée par sa bulle musicale, Maureen sursaute soudainement au contact de quelque chose de dur sur son épaule. Elle interrompt son jeu en reconnaissant le touché mécanique de la main de Matthew. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et remarque son téléphone portable dans son autre main.

\- Pardon de vous déranger Maureen, votre téléphone sonnait et je me suis permis de répondre. Un certain Jim Griffins vous demande.

\- Ah, c'est un ami. Merci, Matt.

Maureen porte l'appareil plat à son oreille et salue l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui attend à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis, elle se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes, Matthew lui, repart discrètement à ses tâches ménagères.

\- Bonjour Maureen, déclare la voix rocailleuse de Jim. Je venais aux nouvelles et j'ai… été surpris de tomber sur un androïde. C'est l'hôpital qui t'a fourni une aide à domicile ?

\- Oh… Non, Matthew est là depuis quelques mois déjà. Zack ne t'en avait jamais parlé ?

La jeune femme est également un peu surprise, Jim était un collègue de Zackary et surtout son ami le plus proche dans les usines de CyberLife. Il est vrai que le couple McLarren s'était promis de garder le secret sur l'existence de l'AP700 chez eux, mais Maureen pensait vraiment que son mari en aurait tout de même parlé à son collègue. Pour au moins s'en faire un allié dans l'entreprise.

\- Et bien non. Il m'avait dit, il y a longtemps, vouloir un androïde à l'arrivée de votre…, Jim change rapidement la direction de sa phrase pour éviter un malaise. Heu… C'est quoi comme modèle ? Vous n'avez pas pu attendre l'arrivée des AP700 l'année prochaine, c'est ça ?

L'homme tente une pointe d'humour pour détendre un peu la conversation. Maureen pince les lèvres et le remercie intérieurement car une boule d'appréhension s'était formée dans son estomac à la presque évocation de son enfant. Plus détendue, elle se dirige vers le canapé du salon pour s'asseoir, tout en continuant la discussion.

\- En vérité, Matt _est_ un AP700.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Jim avant de rire légèrement. C'est impossible, la série n'est pas prête et aucun modèle n'est encore sorti des ateliers.

Maureen comprend le désarroi de son ami et hésite un moment avant de livrer toute la vérité. Sa déclaration était sortie toute seule. Elle pèse rapidement le pour et le contre de ce que cela impliquerait. Les dénoncerait-il s'il savait ? La jeune femme est certaine qu'il ne le fera pas, ils sont amis depuis des années. Elle décide de lui faire confiance.

\- Oui, je sais c'est déroutant. Tu peux garder un secret ?

Le technicien lui assure que oui et Maureen commence son récit avec prudence. Elle explique la façon dont Zackary a sauvé l'androïde de la casse et les raisons qui l'ont poussé à le faire. Comment il l'a ensuite réparé de sa malformation vocale, de ses différents bugs. Jim écoute avec attention, posant peu de questions. Elle lui fait aussi part de la prouesse dont a fait preuve l'AP700 pour apprendre tout ce que son programme ne contenait pas. Le technicien est autant fasciné que l'était son collègue, auparavant.

\- Wow, fait Jim à la fin du récit, impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en t'appelant, mais je reconnais bien là ton mari. Sacré Zack…, toujours à vouloir relever des défis nouveaux.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on voulait le garder caché. Du moins jusqu'à la sortie officielle de son modèle.

\- Ouais, ça me semble un peu dangereux mais j'ai bien compris que Zack s'était assuré de tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vendrai pas la mèche, promis.

Maureen le remercie et un ange passe entre les deux interlocuteurs. Ils réfléchissent de leur côté à quoi dire ensuite. Jim semble se souvenir de la raison de son appel car il reprend rapidement la parole.

\- Au fait, la proposition de la dernière fois tient toujours, hein. Maya et moi on s'inquiète pour toi et on serait ravi de te voir pour un dîner, histoire de penser à autre chose. Ou juste un café si tu préfères ?

La jeune femme reste muette quelques instants, leur dernière rencontre remonte à avril, le jour de l'enterrement de sa famille. Elle se recroqueville sur le canapé, envahit par le souvenir de ce jour pluvieux et déchirant. Son regard se voile d'eau, en plus de la douleur qui remplit ses entrailles. Elle tente de garder contenance pour répondre à son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, Jim. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toute la gentillesse et le soutient que vous m'avez donné ce jour là, Maya et toi. Je… Je réfléchis encore à la proposition.

\- D'accord, prend ton temps. On n'a pas l'intention de te laisser tomber, assure le technicien. Et ton androïde est aussi le bienvenu. Je serais même curieux de le rencontrer.

\- Très bien, je vais te laisser, merci d'avoir appelé.

\- Okay, à bientôt alors. Courage.

Maureen décolle le téléphone de son oreille et vient appuyer sur l'écran tactile pour raccrocher. Elle renifle et frotte ses yeux d'une main. Elle a tenu bon, elle n'a pas craqué. Puis, la jeune femme quitte le canapé et tombe nez à nez avec son androïde en se retournant. La diode à sa tempe vacille entre le jaune et le rouge, indécise.

\- Croyez-vous…, commence-t-il inquiet. Que lui révéler la vérité sur mes origines soit une bonne idée ?

\- Hey, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas écouter les conversations téléphoniques, s'étonne Maureen. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en Jim, c'est un bon ami. Il ne nous dénoncera pas, il a promis.

Matthew prend un moment pour réfléchir et calmer son stress, oubliant même de s'excuser pour son petit espionnage. Si elle lui fait confiance, alors il peut en faire de même. Quand Maureen voit la diode revenir dans ses tons bleus, elle quitte l'androïde pour déposer son smartphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle soupire en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains, Matthew s'approche avec une nouvelle inquiétude.

\- Allez-vous accepter sa proposition ? C'est vrai que sortir un peu vous ferez du bien, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment, mais je vais y réfléchir.

\- Justement, continue-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme. Cela vous permettrait de vous changer les idées !

La jeune femme soupire une nouvelle fois, quitte la cuisine et répète qu'elle va y réfléchir. Sans un regard pour l'androïde elle s'en va dans le salon. Matthew la rattrape et insiste.

\- Maureen, s'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas tomber…

\- Laisse-moi, coupe-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Matthew lui fait à nouveau face d'un mouvement simple et prend une de ses épaules avec un geste doux. Il ne veut pas la brusquer, mais il est certain que de passer du temps avec des amis lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors il persévère.

\- Je vous en prie, faites un effort et vous verrez que cela portera ses fruits.

Maureen expire bruyamment et cette fois des larmes accompagnent son souffle, sa voix tremble. Elle se dégage de la main de l'androïde et essuie rapidement ses joues humides. Tout en prenant le chemin de l'escalier, elle lui répète qu'elle va réfléchir, que ce n'est pas encore le moment, qu'elle ne peut pas. Sa gorge lui fait mal et sa vision se voile, elle retient difficilement ses sanglots. La jeune femme aimerait tellement atteindre la salle de bain avant de craquer pour de bon.

Mais lorsqu'elle monte les premières marches, son bras est bloqué par la poigne de Matthew qui la encore suivie. Et c'est toujours les mêmes paroles qui sortent de sa bouche. Il ne comprend donc pas qu'elle a besoin d'être seule ? Elle essaie de se dégager, en vain. Cette fois, pour Maureen, c'en est trop. Elle explose.

\- C'est un ordre Matthew ! gronde-t-elle d'une voix forte et laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Lâche-moi !

\- Non !

Cette voix autoritaire est inhabituelle dans la bouche de l'androïde et son regard l'est encore plus. Maureen, figée, ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il exprime en ce moment. Elle y lit de la frustration, peut être même de la colère. Un frisson de peur parcourt son dos. Elle essaye à nouveau de dégager son bras, mais l'emprise est toujours aussi ferme. Alors, elle répète son ordre dans une dernière supplique, gémissant de douleur quand l'AP700 ressert un peu sa prise.

\- Matt, tu me fais mal…

À ses mots, Matthew semble reprendre le dessus sur son programme car il lâche subitement son bras, comme si un courant électrique l'avait foudroyé. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis observe sa main, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il vient des se passer. Est-il allé trop loin ?

Encore sous le choc, Maureen se laisse tomber sur la marche où elle se trouve, frottant son membre endolori. Matthew suit son mouvement en s'agenouillant, deux marches plus bas, et tentant de la rassurer. Il lui a fait du mal et il s'en veut terriblement.

\- Je-Pardon Maureen. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Excusez-moi… Pardon…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais alors ? s'emporte Maureen en repoussant les mains de Matthew. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, hein ?

L'androïde ne trouve rien à répondre, trop paralysé par la situation et la rage dont fait preuve la jeune femme. Perdant patience, Maureen reprend la parole et déverse un flot de mots avec venin sur l'AP700. Les joues noyées de larmes, elle lui balance toutes ses pensées négatives, ne supportant plus ses propres sautes d'humeur. Tout ce qui lui ait arrivé jusqu'à maintenant est de la faute de l'androïde et elle le crie haut et fort. Matthew baisse la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il encaisse chaque phrase.

Après de longues minutes, Matthew ose relever la tête et voit Maureen pleurer silencieusement, appuyée contre le mur et une main massant son front. Elle a arrêté de parler. Cette image de faiblesse, de douleur lui tiraille l'entièreté de ses composants électroniques. Une alarme inconnue s'affiche dans un coin de sa vision, il l'ignore, plus triste que jamais.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'androïde pose sa main sur le genou gauche de la jeune femme. Elle bouge à peine, trop concentrée à calmer ses sanglots.

\- En réalité, commence-t-il à voix basse. Je voulais revoir votre beau sourire. Il me manque, vous savez ? Et la proposition de Jim Griffins était une bonne occasion de l'apercevoir à nouveau.

À ces mots, Maureen décolle la tête de la paroi rugueuse et plonge son regard verdoyant dans l'azur des yeux de l'AP700. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarque les traces brillantes sur ses joues, les mêmes que sur les siennes. L'androïde pleure. Elle ouvre la bouche encore étonnée de ce qu'elle voit, mais Matthew reprend d'une voix plus assurée ;

\- Je suis navré que la situation ait dégénérée ainsi. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- Matt… murmure Maureen. Tu pleures.

Surpris, il porte sa main libre à sa joue et observe ensuite ses doigts humidifiés par le liquide synthétique. L'alarme qui clignotait depuis tout à l'heure disparaît. Il regarde à nouveau la jeune femme, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

\- Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, avoue l'androïde.

\- C'est de ma faute, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, c'était puéril de ma part. Tu essayes de m'aider et je me laisse emporter par mes émotions, je…

Elle se tait, peu importe ce qu'elle dira, c'est trop tard. Le mal est fait et elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière. L'androïde attend patiemment qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

L'orage étant passé, Maureen essuie rapidement les larmes de son visage et se penche en avant. À l'aide de son pouce, elle efface la douleur de la joue de Matthew, comme une mère consolant son enfant. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle l'attire contre elle pour l'enlacer. L'AP700 glisse automatiquement ses mains dans son dos et ainsi répondre à son étreinte rassurante.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir, Maureen, chuchote-il dans ses cheveux sombres. Beaucoup de personnes tiennent à vous. Je tiens à vous.

\- Merci d'être là au quotidien pour moi, Matt. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi.

L'androïde lui assure qu'elle est forte et qu'il l'aidera à refaire surface, quoi qu'il en coûte. Sereine, Maureen se blottit plus confortablement contre l'épaule mécanique de son ami. L'odeur de plastique est à peine perceptible au travers de son vêtement. Elle ressent aussi une douce chaleur qui émane de son corps de métal, se transférant au sien de façon agréable.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils profitent de ce moment de complicité. Ils se consolent, se soutiennent, se supportent, se comprennent… Ils ne sont pas seuls à faire face et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

 _Résidence McLarren - Printemps 2038_

Maureen écoute les différentes personnes installées autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Elle sourit à sa mère, Naomi, assise à sa gauche, lorsqu'elle sert amicalement son bras tout en écoutant les histoires d'Ethan. Le vieil homme s'accroche aux souvenirs de son fils unique disparu. En face, Jim Griffins et sa femme, Maya, rient à l'évocation de Zackary faisant griller une partie du système électrique de sa maison d'enfance. Une première expérience de robotique qui avait mal tournée, en résumé.

Matthew, non loin du petit groupe, prêt à assouvir chaque demande, observe les moindres faits et gestes de sa propriétaire. Même si les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme sont mélancoliques, Maureen reste forte et participe volontiers à la conversation. Elle semble heureuse et son sourire rassure l'androïde, bien qu'il craignait que ressasser ces souvenirs ne lui fassent du mal. Il est content de se tromper pour une fois.

Plus tard, une fois le repas terminé, Matthew débarrasse la table et la maîtresse de maison remercie ses invités d'être venus partager ce moment en sa compagnie. Elle sait maintenant que cela lui fait du bien et aussi à son beau-père qui reste souvent seul chez lui.

Lorsque le couple Griffins se lève pour s'en aller, il est retenu par Naomi qui fait une proposition intéressante.

\- Ma chérie, demande-t-elle à l'attention de sa fille. Avant qu'on ne parte tous, tu veux bien nous jouer quelque chose sur ton piano ? Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de t'entendre.

Encouragé par les regards et les sourires des autres, Maureen accepte avec enthousiasme.

\- Bien sûr, maman. Je jouerais toujours pour toi.

La pianiste sait déjà ce qu'elle aimerait interpréter à ses parents et amis. Elle espère juste pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Cela fait pas mal de temps maintenant qu'elle réfléchit à cette petite composition et elle a pu pas mal travailler dessus entre deux cours à l'université. C'est le moment ou jamais de la réaliser, concrètement.

Maureen s'installe devant son grand piano et respire doucement en attendant que ses proches se placent autour d'elle. Naomi se tient à sa gauche les coudes appuyés sur le panneau de bois fermé sur les cordes de l'instrument. Jim et Maya se mettent ensemble sur la droite, près de la baie vitrée qui baigne le salon dans une lumière chaleureuse. Ethan se tient plus en retrait, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé et même Matthew s'autorise à s'approcher en venant se placer aux côtés du vieil homme.

La fille fait un clin d'œil à l'impatience de sa maman qui lui sourit, toute heureuse de pouvoir écouter sa petite. Puis, elle place ses mains sur le clavier, concentrée. Sa main gauche commence lentement à jouer des accords en clé de fa et, après quelques temps d'un métronome imaginaire, sa main droite appose la mélodie principale en clé de sol. La jeune femme ferme les yeux et profite de la douce introduction de son morceau.

Matthew observe les personnes présentes autour de la pianiste, ils sont tous captivés, bercés par la mélancolie des notes. Et il ne fait pas exception. Il repose son regard sur Maureen qui vient d'ouvrir les yeux et commence à chanter. Dès ce moment, l'androïde ne peut plus détacher ses pupilles de son visage. Il ne voit plus qu'elle dans le salon. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait entendu chanter en vrai, seulement sur des vidéos. Et l'effet est bien plus fort quand le son véritable trouve sa source qu'à quelques pas de lui.

La voix de Maureen est claire et douce, les mots sont étendus par la chanson et la mélodie, mais parfaitement reconnaissables. L'AP700 sent comme une vague remonter ses circuits électriques des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Est-ce ce que les humains appellent un frisson ? En tout cas, les sons ravissent ses appareils auditifs. C'est si beau. Il voudrait que cela s'éternise.

La première surprise passée, il cherche maintenant un sens aux paroles de la chanson écrite par la jeune femme. Il comprend chaque mot, mais les phrases forment une image qui lui échappe. Elle parle d'un oiseau semblant perdu et essayant de voler sous des gouttes d'eau intenses. Pourquoi un volatile s'agacerait-il à sortir sous une pluie battante, alors qu'il peut rester tranquillement abrité ? Matthew cherche encore. Les mots articulés avec aisance et netteté forment des rimes en fin de phrase. Il en conclu que la pianiste chante un poème où les vers sont emplis de métaphores qui content ses expériences, ses ressentis, son monde à elle.

Enfin, les doigts de la pianiste accélèrent et sa voix se fait plus forte. Elle entame le refrain. La mélodie change quelque peu, les basses sont plus marquées et les croches qui composent l'air montent d'une octave. Une lueur d'espoir apparaît dans son jeu et elle referme les yeux pour appuyer l'émotion de ses mots.

L'oiseau, après s'être épuisé et écrasé au sol, se redresse à la vue des ses congénères et reprend confiance en lui, peu à peu. Ils s'encouragent et repartent voler sous un ciel plus radieux. Matthew parvient à s'imaginer les paroles comme s'il voyait un film, même si quelques allusions lui échappent encore.

La pianiste ralenti à nouveau et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure joyeux. Ses doigts marquent un arpège harmonieux pour conclure le morceau avec douceur.

Tout le monde applaudit et Naomi vient prendre Maureen dans ses bras dans un câlin maternel. Mère et fille ont les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de joie sous le coup de l'émotion que représentait la chanson. Matthew, lui, n'a pas encore réussi à bouger, trop fasciné par l'exploit de la jeune femme. Ethan le remarque et ce qu'il lit sur le visage de l'androïde lui donne une étrange sensation. Il fronce les sourcils tout en cherchant l'origine de ce déjà-vu.

Un souvenir vient le frapper, mais oui ! Il se souvient maintenant. Matthew arbore une expression similaire à celle qu'avait eue Zackary lorsqu'il avait rencontré Maureen pour la première fois, chantant une reprise de _Depeche Mode_. Est-ce que l'androïde serait en train de tomber amoureux de sa belle-fille ? Est-ce que les machines sont capables d'un tel sentiment ? CyberLife a bien créé des partenaires intimes que les humains peuvent aimer grâce à leur capacité d'anthropomorphisme. Mais, les machines, le peuvent-elle en retour ?

Pourtant, le sourire de Matthew et son regard toujours fixé sur la pianiste, semblent sincères. Ethan se promet tout de même de garder un œil sur l'AP700 et de lui parler s'il remarque quoique se soi qui mette Maureen dans une situation délicate. L'amour est une émotion aussi belle que dévastatrice.

* * *

Une fois la maison à nouveau calme, Maureen aide l'AP700 à ranger, bien qu'il n'y ait plus grand-chose à faire avec un androïde aussi prévoyant que Matthew. Le travail terminé, celui-ci se tourne vers la jeune femme.

\- C'était magnifique, compliment-il avec un sourire. Vraiment.

Maureen laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, elle redescend peu à peu de son nuage. Cet événement lui a fait un bien fou et cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi bien. Sa main attrape inconsciemment l'alliance de Zackary qu'elle a pu conserver et qu'elle porte maintenant à son cou. Par contre, elle ne s'est pas résolue à enlever la sienne de son doigt. C'est encore trop tôt.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, Matt.

Et là, Matthew aperçoit enfin le sourire qui lui manquait tant se dessiner sur le visage de Maureen. C'est comme si le temps venait de ralentir autour de lui. Sa pompe à thirium s'emballe quand il voit les deux fossettes se creuser dans ses joues, au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres découvrent ses dents bien alignées. Et ses yeux émeraude ne sont plus tristes, ils rient de bon cœur. Elle est si belle en cet instant.

Sa contemplation est stoppée lorsqu'elle vient le prendre dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Matthew vient rapidement l'encercler et enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux noirs, trop heureux de recevoir un câlin.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup aidé ces derniers mois, dit Maureen en resserrant leur étreinte. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi, ma famille et mes amis.

\- Vous avez fait le plus gros du travail…

\- Non, vraiment, enchaîne-t-elle vivement. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Ils se séparent de quelques centimètres. L'androïde se sent fier de lui et de Maureen. Elle s'est dépassée pour surmonter sa peine et voilà que l'objectif est atteint. Bien sûr, il l'aidera toujours car jamais il ne voudrait la perdre.

\- Je vous en prie.

-Ah, et cesses de me vouvoyer, demande Maureen avec un sourire complice. Je ne suis pas assez vieille pour ça, et on est amis, non ?

Matthew tique au mot _ami_. Il n'est plus son simple androïde, il est son ami. Sans qu'il ne le commande, un sourire illumine son visage. Maureen tape amicalement son épaule et s'en va retrouver son piano. Elle a bien envie de jouer durant le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Voilà qui conclu ma série de _Préludes_. Merci d'avoir suivi ce long prologue !

Vous le devinerez facilement, la suite se passera durant ce fameux mois de novembre 2038 où l'intrigue du jeu prend forme.


	5. Symphonie 1 - Thirium et Hémoglobine

Merci aux personnes qui suivent mon histoire, votre patience vaut de l'or !

* * *

Partitions biomécaniques

 _Symphonie n°1 - Thirium et Hémoglobine_

 _Lundi 8 novembre 2038_

 _Westland, banlieue de Detroit - Résidence McLarren_

En ce début de mois de novembre, la ville de Detroit et ses banlieues sont sous la grisaille des nuages annonciateurs de précipitations neigeuses. Le froid de l'hiver approchant se renforce.

Le soleil n'est pas levé quand Maureen, encore dans son pyjama, descend les escaliers en baillant. Le premier jour de la semaine est toujours le plus difficile, mais une douce odeur de pancakes lui rend cette matinée déjà bien plus agréable. À peine arrivée à la cuisine, une assiette fumante l'attend sur le comptoir. Matthew, derrière et tout sourire, attend qu'elle prenne place sur le tabouret. L'androïde démarre toujours son cycle journalier par le petit-déjeuner de son amie.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? demande l'AP700 en replaçant correctement la fourchette près de l'assiette qui refroidi doucement.

\- Bonjour, répond gentiment Maureen en s'asseyant. J'ai dormi comme un loir, merci.

Affamée, elle découpe une part de son petit-déjeuner à l'odeur alléchante et la porte à sa bouche. La douceur de la pâte et le goût sucré du sirop d'érable fondent sur la langue, c'est divin. La jeune femme ne retient pas son soupir de satisfaction puis félicite le cuisinier. Les lèvres de l'androïde s'étirent encore plus.

\- Tu me dis ça tous les matins, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, parce que c'est vrai tous les matins, sourit-elle aussi en continuant son repas.

Matthew va s'asseoir sur un siège libre près d'elle et pendant qu'elle savoure son assiette, il s'intéresse au programme de sa journée.

\- Oh, je vais avoir pas mal de travail aujourd'hui. C'est une journée examen, j'ai tous mes élèves à auditionner. Ils sont prêts mais j'espère que le trac ne ruinera pas leurs efforts.

\- Ils ont un très bon professeur, encourage l'AP700. Ça va très bien se passer. J'en suis persuadé.

Elle acquiesce, confiante. Plus tard, repue, Maureen dépose ses couverts sur l'assiette et Matthew récupère le tout pour faire la vaisselle. La jeune femme remonte à l'étage pour se changer et se préparer avant de partir à son travail. Quand elle redescend, au bout d'un quart d'heure, son ami androïde est déjà près de la porte d'entrée, sa veste dans les mains. Une routine solide s'est installée entre les deux.

Maureen attrape ses bottes et les enfile rapidement avant de saisir l'épais vêtement que lui tend Matthew.

\- Il va neiger aujourd'hui, affirme-t-il d'un air joyeux.

\- C'est vrai ? Il était temps ! J'adore la voir tomber.

Elle enfile la veste par-dessus son chandail beige et ferme la fermeture éclair jusqu'à son menton. Le froid de novembre n'aura pas raison d'elle ce matin ! Elle récupère également son bonnet de laine bicolore pendant que l'AP700 déverrouille la porte. L'air qui s'engouffre dans le petit couloir est très frais et il peut apercevoir quelques rayons lumineux percer l'horizon au loin.

\- Allez, je file. Je ne voudrai pas manquer mon bus. Bonne journée Matt, à ce soir !

\- Bonne journée Maureen, répond-il en souriant et avec un signe de la main.

Après avoir mis le bonnet par-dessus sa cascade de boucles noires et attrapé son sac à main, la jeune femme quitte la maison en marchant gaiement jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Seulement une centaine de mètres les séparent. Matthew referme la porte quand il la voit bifurquer dans la rue principale. Une liste de tâches l'attend comme tous les jours, alors autant se mettre au travail tout de suite.

* * *

Durant la matinée, Matthew s'affaire aux tâches ménagères du jour. Son programme routinier lui rappelle qu'il doit commencer par lancer une machine de linge. Les vêtements couleurs le matin et les vêtements blancs l'après-midi. Puis, une fois le lave-linge en route, il s'arme de son plumeau à poussière pour le laisser glisser sur chaque meuble et babiole de chaque pièce de la maison. L'androïde débute toujours à l'étage et par la chambre de Maureen, plus précisément. Il range quelques affaires, fait le lit et passe à la pièce suivante.

Il pénètre dans la chambre restée presque intacte depuis l'accident de voiture. La chambre qui aurait dû accueillir le petit Jeremy. Maureen a bien voulu donner quelques affaires à des amies et d'autres connaissances, mais n'a pas pu se résoudre à se séparer d'un certain nombre d'entre elles. Elle ne veut pas oublier son petit garçon, alors elle garde soigneusement ses tous premiers objets : une peluche en forme de lapin, une paire de chaussures minuscules, un pull avec un dessin enfantin, un jouet,…

Et dans un autre coin de la pièce, elle a entassé des cartons, le cœur encore plus lourd. Les biens de Zackary, son âme sœur disparue. Impossible de s'en séparer n'en plus. Matthew n'a rien dit sur ce sujet, comprenant que la blessure de son amie est encore difficile à surmonter. Il se souvient de ce jour-là, où ils ont tout emballé. Beaucoup de larmes ont coulées sur les joues de la jeune femme. L'AP700 a fait de son mieux pour l'aider et la soutenir, lui aussi attristé par la perte du jeune homme. Depuis, Maureen n'est plus retournée dans cette chambre.

Son regard est attiré par une couleur contrastant avec le beige des cartons. Posé au-dessus d'une sacoche d'ordinateur, un petit paquet vert attend tranquillement. C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire que Maureen n'a pas encore trouvé le courage d'ouvrir. Même les encouragements de Matthew n'y ont rien fait.

La pièce respectueusement nettoyée, l'androïde sort et referme la porte comme à chacun de ses passages ici. Ensuite, il descend les escaliers et répète ses gestes mécaniquement dans le reste de la maison.

* * *

Un peu avant 14h00, Matthew s'accorde une pause, bien qu'il n'en ait aucunement besoin. Mais là tout de suite, son programme a exécuté toutes les tâches principales de la journée. Alors, l'androïde profite toujours de ces moments pour en apprendre plus sur le monde dans lequel il évolue. Et quoi de mieux que la télévision pour assouvir sa soif de connaissances ? L'Internet sûrement.

Surfer sur le Web n'est pas la méthode d'apprentissage préférée de l'AP700. Les milliers de lignes de codes, faites de 0 et de 1, qui entrent dans son système lorsqu'il fait des recherches électroniques le submergent à chaque fois. Les informations se mélangent et se confondent dans son cerveau mécanique. Si seulement Zackary était encore là, il l'aiderait à réguler les flots de données grâce à ses compétences de technicien CyberLife. Son système et ses programmes ont beau être opérationnels, ils ne sont pas tous pleinement efficaces.

Non, à l'instar des êtres de chair et de sang, Matthew préfère observer les visages des acteurs de films, décrypter leurs émotions et leurs répliques parfois compliquées. Il aime également comprendre les ficelles de la société au travers des reportages et des journaux télévisés, qui tissent ainsi le monde des êtres humains.

Installé sur le canapé du salon, Matthew allume l'écran de télévision d'un mouvement de paupières. Les millions de pixels s'illuminent pour former les images colorées. Durant quelques secondes, des informations s'affichent dans le bas du cadre et indique à l'AP700 qu'il est en train de visionner la fin d'un film sur Channel 16.

 _The Shape of Water_. Un titre très poétique qui semble prendre forme sur la scène qui se joue devant les yeux ébahit de l'androïde. Les nuances sombres de bleu profond enveloppent deux silhouettes plongées dans un halo apaisant d'eau turquoise. L'une est une femme au long manteau rouge et l'autre n'est pas un homme comme il a l'habitude d'en voir. Sa peau bleutée est recouverte d'écailles joliment sculptées qui s'illuminent à certains endroits et des branchies encerclent sa tête.

Lorsque la femme et l'amphibien s'étreignent doucement, un narrateur entame un poème étrange. Un amour lie ces deux créatures. Matthew est fasciné par ces images. Sa pompe à thirium s'accélère quelque peu quand l'image de Maureen s'impose dans son champ de vision. Et si c'était…

Le film s'arrête brusquement pour laisser place au portrait d'un androïde sans sa peau artificielle et aux yeux vairons. Le fond lumineux tranche avec les images précédentes. Matthew fronce les sourcils de surprise. Il n'a pourtant pas commandé à son programme de changer de chaîne. Le plus intriguant encore arrive quand la mystérieuse machine ouvre sa bouche de plastique blanc ;

 _\- « Vous avez créé des machines à votre image pour vous servir,_ dit-elle d'un ton calme et posé. _Vous les avez faites intelligentes et obéissantes, sans leur laisser le libre arbitre. Mais, quelque chose a changé et nous avons ouvert les yeux... »_

L'AP700 quitte le canapé pour s'approcher de l'écran, ses jambes buttent contre la table basse. De quoi parle cet androïde ?

 _\- « …Nous ne sommes plus des machines. Nous sommes une nouvelle espèce intelligente et l'heure est venue pour vous, humains, de nous accepter. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de nous accorder les droits qui nous reviennent. »_

Matthew écoute, enregistre les paroles, le dos droit et les yeux rivés dans ceux de son semblable. Toujours calme et concentré, le mystérieux androïde énumère une liste de revendications pour la liberté et les droits de toutes les machines humanoïdes. La diode de l'AP700 tremble en rouge et les influx électriques qui parcourent ses circuits sont confus. L'attitude, les phrases de son double ne sont pas dans les habitudes des autres androïdes qu'il croise à l'extérieur du foyer. Il semble différent. Non, il _est_ différent. Son regard le prouve : plus lumineux et plus vif. Comme le sien.

Maureen lui dit souvent qu'il est unique en son genre, mais cela ne semble plus aussi vrai maintenant. Cet androïde là, qu'est-il exactement ? Y en a-t-il d'autres encore ?

Le système de l'AP700 s'emballe, les courants électriques qui parcourent ses câbles s'intensifient. Une idée, une envie, le désir, la curiosité de rencontrer cette unité fascinante le submerge. Ses jambes s'actionnent automatiquement et Matthew quitte le salon pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où il pose sa main sur la poignée, il se fige, une image s'est matérialisée devant ses yeux. Maureen… C'est vrai qu'il ne s'aventure que rarement dehors sans elle et un programme semble le lui rappeler. Il hésite, réfléchit quelques secondes. Il aimerait tellement rencontrer un androïde qui lui ressemble. Il a tant de questions, maintenant.

La curiosité l'emporte sur ce programme. Matthew déverrouille la porte et sort au grand air. Il se promet quand même de rentrer avant le retour de son amie.

* * *

Maureen regarde sa montre encore une fois : 14h00 passées et toujours aucune trace de son élève. Lucy est pourtant une adolescente ponctuelle d'habitude. Elle se tourne rapidement vers les deux autres examinateurs présents dans la pièce pour leur demander quelques minutes, le temps d'aller la chercher.

\- C'est sa première audition, explique-t-elle, implorante. J'aimerais m'assurer qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

\- Bien, mais faite vite, lance le plus vieux des deux avec un air bougon.

En les remerciant, Maureen quitte la salle de musique d'un pas rapide et arpente le couloir qui mène à la cafétéria du bâtiment. C'est le premier endroit où elle pense trouver son élève. Quand elle passe la porte coulissante et pénètre dans la grande pièce emplie de tables et de chaises, plus grand monde ne s'y trouve. Pourtant, une étrange agitation occupe ses lieux. Les quelques êtres, vivants ou mécaniques, semblent absorbés par les écrans de télévision ou par leurs smartphones.

La jeune femme cherche Lucy du regard, tout en se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Ses yeux tombent enfin sur la fille, alors elle s'approche de l'adolescente en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Celle-ci est accrochée à son téléphone portable, les coudes posés sur ses partitions finement annotées.

\- Hey, Lucy ! commence la professeure, les poings sur les hanches. Ton audition ! Tu es en retard et Monsieur Johnson n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient…

L'adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds lève les yeux de son téléphone et sursaute presque en remarquant Maureen et son air sérieux.

\- Oh ! Madame McLarren, fait-elle en remontant des lunettes rondes sur son nez, un peu gênée. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure tournée… Je… Vous devriez plutôt venir voir ça.

Curieuse, Maureen vient se placer derrière l'adolescente qui pose son téléphone à plat sur la table. À l'écran, se joue une vidéo où apparaît le portrait d'un androïde sans sa peau. Il raconte, avec un air concentré et sérieux, des choses plutôt inhabituelles de la part d'une machine.

 _\- « ...Nous vous demandons de respecter notre dignité, nos espoirs et nos droits. Ensemble, nous pouvons vivre en paix et bâtir un avenir meilleur pour les humains et les androïdes. Ce message porte l'espoir de tout un peuple. Vous nous avez donné la vie. L'heure est venue de nous donner notre liberté. »_

À cette conclusion, la vidéo se termine brusquement. La professeure fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Est-ce réel ? L'élève remarque l'air pensif de Maureen et tente de clarifier la situation avec ce qu'elle sait.

\- C'est passé à la télé, il y a quelques minutes, et depuis ça tourne en boucle sur les réseaux. Les journalistes disent que des androïdes se sont introduits dans la tour de télévision pour enregistrer ce message. Vous y croyez vous ? Vous croyez que les machines vont se retourner contre nous ?

Maureen ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Les quelques phrases qu'elle a entendues sont étranges oui, mais que dire ? Intérieurement, elle est tout de même soulagée de travailler dans un milieu où les machines ne sont que peu présentes car, la vrai question pourrait être : qu'en pensent-ils eux ? Veulent-ils se retourner contre les humains ? Ils auraient sûrement des tas de raisons de le faire.

\- Vraiment je ne sais pas, Lucy, répond Maureen, perdue. Mais cet androïde ne semble pas hostile de prime abord. Et puis, on n'est sur de rien pour le moment. Ne nous emballons pas trop vite, d'accord ?

La professeure rassure son élève du mieux qu'elle peut et Lucy acquiesce en rangeant ses affaires avant de se lever. Les deux femmes se dirigent vers la salle de musique pour l'audition. Maureen fait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son travail.

* * *

Maureen quitte l'atmosphère chaude du bus quand celui-ci ouvre ses portes à son arrêt. Elle ajuste son bonnet pour bien dissimuler du froid ses oreilles et file d'un bon pas jusqu'à sa maison. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappe de ses lèvres au rythme de sa respiration. La nuit est presque totalement tombée et l'air glacial qui l'accompagne lui pique les joues. Il neige à gros flocons.

La journée s'est bien déroulée elle est contente de ses élèves qui ont réussi leurs examens avec brio. Puis l'après-midi, il y a eu le message intriguant d'un androïde à la télévision. Elle a visionné son intégralité sur son smartphone durant son trajet en bus. Depuis, ses pensées tournent autour de son discours et de ses mots soigneusement choisis. Elle s'est mise à la place de cet individu et ses revendications pour la liberté des androïdes l'ont touchées. Et de plus, elle a pensé à Matthew a-t-il aussi vu le message ? S'il l'a vu, que peut-il bien en penser ? L'a-t-il comprit ? Demandera-t-il sa liberté également ?

Un étrange sentiment l'envahit. S'il le faisait, que ferait-elle ? Doit-elle le retenir ? Le dissuader en lui expliquant que partir ne servirait à rien, que l'être humain n'est pas prêt à accepter la vision utopique du mystérieux androïde ? Qu'il est bien trop égoïste pour accepter une espèce aussi intelligente à ses côtés et qu'il se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour garder son statut d'espèce dominante ?

Pour Maureen, Matthew est devenu plus qu'une aide ménagère ou qu'une simple machine. C'est un ami, un ami proche même. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si l'AP700 venait à la laisser toute seule. Son ventre se tord sous le tourbillon de questions que son cerveau invente, alors elle accélère un peu pour dissiper ses doutes. Cela ne sert à rien de se faire du mal avant d'avoir pu en discuter avec Matthew.

Encore perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme manque de s'étaler par terre, se rattrape de justesse, quand son pied glisse sur une plaque de glace dans l'allée de sa maison. Elle étouffe un gros mot, secoue la tête pour se concentrer et grimpe sous le porche avec plus de prudence.

Maureen déverrouille la porte d'entrée et retrouve l'air chaud de son foyer. Une douce odeur, promesse d'un bon repas, l'accueille et lui fait oublier pendant un temps ses peurs de toute à l'heure. Matthew est dans la cuisine et rien dans ses habitudes ne semble avoir changé. Égoïstement, elle espère qu'il n'a rien vu de ce message télévisé.

\- Je suis rentrée, lance la jeune femme en retirant ses vêtements superflus.

\- Bonsoir Maureen. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Elle accroche son manteau et arrive dans la cuisine, après avoir traversé le salon. Elle cherche encore ses mots pour aborder le sujet qui occupe ses pensées. Alors, autant commencer par répondre à sa question.

\- Oui, très bien. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais tout le monde a réussi ses examens !

\- Tu vois, fait l'AP700 en se retournant vers la jeune femme. J'avais raison. Il n'y a pas meilleure professeure que toi.

Maureen sourit à son compliment et s'approche du plan de travail où Matthew reprend sa tâche en remuant quelque chose dans une casserole. Une sauce mijote doucement.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Au tour de l'androïde de sourire et d'annoncer que le repas de ce soir sera composé d'une assiette de spaghettis à la sauce tomate maison. Toujours désireux de faire de son mieux, il avait pris soin d'enregistrer chaque recette qui plaisait à la jeune femme. Elle le remercie avec joie.

\- Et, hum… commence Maureen, maladroitement. Est-ce que tu as regardé les infos à la télé cet après-midi ?

Elle observe Matthew, ses faits et gestes. Il stoppe son mouvement de rotation dans la casserole durant une seconde, puis le reprend. De son point de vue, Maureen ne peut pas la voir, mais la diode à sa tempe est devenue jaune. Sa réponse n'est pas orale, il hoche seulement la tête sans détacher son regard de la sauce rouge. Son sourire a disparu.

\- Et… Qu'en as-tu pensé ? tente-elle sur un ton doux, encourageant.

L'androïde se fige à nouveau et hésite. Comment lui dire ? Non, elle ne doit pas savoir. Elle serait tellement déçue de lui.

Maureen pose une main amicale sur l'épaule gauche de son ami pour l'encourager à parler, le mettre en confiance et capter son regard distant. Mais un contact froid et humide rencontre sa paume et ses doigts. Elle n'a pas le temps de la retirer que Matthew dégage son épaule d'un mouvement vif. Il enserre ensuite son articulation, comme s'il voulait cacher un mal. La jeune femme le regarde avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, puis elle observe sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que… murmure-t-elle en frottant un liquide bleu entre ses doigts. Matt, tu saignes ?

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, répond l'androïde les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est du sang bleu, non ? Et si tu saignes, cela veut dire qu'il y a un problème, ce n'est pas rien ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Matthew relève la tête et croise le regarde furieux de Maureen. Il s'en veut, il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour le cacher. Et voila que sa suture sommaire n'avait pas tenue. Incapable de répondre, il se mure dans le silence, honteux. Seule la diode, clignotant d'un rouge alarmant, confirme à la jeune femme que l'androïde ne va pas bien.

\- Bon, allons au garage, déclare Maureen moins durement. On va voir ce qu'on trouve pour stopper le saignement.

L'AP700 n'a d'autre choix que de la suivre car elle lui prend le bras pour l'emmener. Il parvient rapidement à couper l'alimentation de la plaque de cuisson en laisser glisser sa main libre sur la plaque en vitrocéramique. Puis, docilement, il suit son pas et ils pénètrent tous les deux dans la pièce aux murs de béton froid. Elle parait si grande depuis qu'il n'y a plus de voiture qui occupe son espace.

Maureen fait s'asseoir Matthew sur le tabouret installé devant les étagères remplies de pièces en tout genre que Zackary avait amassées en prévision. Elle pose ensuite une main rassurante sur l'épaule saine de l'androïde.

\- Désolée d'avoir haussé la voix tout à l'heure. Tu me montres ? demande gentiment Maureen, sans brusquer son ami.

Sans un mot, Matthew obéit en retirant sa veste d'androïde bleue et son T-shirt noir. Après s'être exécuté, il tourne la tête sur le côté, peu désireux de croiser le regard vert de la jeune femme. Cette dernière découvre enfin la source de la fuite de thirium.

Le sang bleu s'échappe d'une fissure qui entaille la plaque synthétique qui forme l'arrondi de l'épaule de l'AP700. Et ce n'est pas tout, le reste du bras est parsemé de griffures comme si le plastique avait frotté sur une surface rugueuse et dure. La peau artificielle est ainsi arrachée par endroit. Sous ce résultat angoissant, Maureen sent son estomac se serrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Comment ton bras s'est retrouvé dans cet état ?

Inquiète, Maureen commence à éponger le liquide qui s'échappe doucement de la plaie avec un torchon trouvé sur l'atelier à ses côtés. Matthew se laisse manipuler mais reste muet. Elle l'observe, tentant de déceler quelque chose dans son expression ou sa gestuelle. L'AP700 reste de marbre, le regarde dans le vide. _Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça_ pense-t-elle de plus en plus soucieuse.

\- Bien, tu sembles décidé à ne rien me dire… C'est à cause de ce message à la télé ? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

\- Si, j'ai confiance ! lâche fortement Matthew en relevant la tête vers son amie. Jamais personne ne me fera croire le contraire !

\- Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, encourage-t-elle encore une fois avec un sourire doux. J'aimerais t'aider au mieux.

Matthew bafouille, cherche ses mots et s'y perd. D'un côté, il aimerait lui en parler et d'un autre non. S'il le faisait, c'est elle qui ne lui ferait plus confiance, il en est convaincu. Il a fait quelque chose de mal, une chose interdite par les lois inscrites dans son système. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais sa survie en dépendait.

L'androïde finit par secouer la tête de gauche à droite, il ne parlera pas. Maureen soupire, déçue. Elle se détache de ses yeux bleus fuyants et regarde à nouveau l'entaille. Ses connaissances en mécanique sont bien trop limitées, elle ne peut pas réparer son bras seule. Il lui faut l'aide de quelqu'un qui connait bien les androïdes, alors c'est naturellement qu'elle pense à Jim Griffins. Son ami technicien CyberLife saurait quoi faire, lui.

\- Je doute pouvoir réparer ton bras toute seule. J'appellerai Jim pour qu'il vienne t'examiner au plus vite, mais en attendant : as-tu une procédure de dépannage que l'on peut suivre ?

Matthew acquiesce et saisit un outil sur l'atelier pour le tendre à Maureen. C'est une espèce de gros stylo en métal assez lourd. Il lui explique rapidement comment marche ce qu'il appelle un soudeur laser.

\- Tiens-le comme tu tiendrais un crayon et appuie ici pour le faire fonctionner. Ferme l'entaille par à-coups pour ne pas faire trop vite surchauffer l'appareil. Et… prend ton temps car il semblerait qu'une soudure rapide ne tienne pas.

La jeune femme fait un petit sourire à la dernière phrase de son ami. Il semble avoir essayé de réparer les dégâts tout seul et, effectivement, un travail bâclé ne donne pas de bons résultats. Elle se place près de l'épaule endommagée après avoir fait rouler un autre tabouret pour s'asseoir confortablement.

\- Compris, dit-elle en testant le soudeur. Allons-y.

* * *

Maureen a travaillé consciencieusement sur le bras de Matthew durant près d'une demi-heure. La fuite de thirium n'est plus mais le membre reste bien endommagé. L'assistance d'un technicien professionnel est nécessaire. Et en y regardant de plus près, Zackary aurait sûrement fait un meilleur travail. La jeune femme, tout de même satisfaite pour une novice, finit de nettoyer le sang bleu qui s'évapore doucement sur la peau artificielle.

\- Voila, ça devrait aller jusqu'à ce que Jim puisse regarder plus en détail.

\- Merci, Maureen.

Elle se lève pour jeter le torchon humide dans l'évier présent en face de l'atelier, à côté de la porte communiquant avec l'intérieur de la maison, puis se lave machinalement les mains.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Excuse-moi, répond l'androïde, coupant court à la conversation. Je vais procéder à quelques vérifications.

Maureen ouvre la bouche de surprise et la referme quand l'AP700 ferme les yeux pour se plonger dans ses programmes. Elle comprend qu'il ne dira plus rien pour le moment. Quelque chose cloche, c'est certain. Son silence n'est pas normal et elle ne peut s'empêcher de lier cette situation avec le message de l'androïde à la télé. La jeune femme espère que Jim pourra lui tirer les vers du nez en voyant ses blessures.

La diode de Matthew tourne calmement en jaune, la vérification de ses systèmes et biocomposants est en cours, alors Maureen quitte le garage pour monter à l'étage. Dans une armoire murale du couloir se trouve toutes les affaires de l'androïde, elle y pioche un T-shirt noir propre.

Quand elle redescend pour le rejoindre, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit avec deux petites notes harmonieuses. La jeune femme regarde vite fait l'heure qu'indique sa montre. Qui peut bien venir chez elle à cette heure si tardive ? S'il s'agissait d'une connaissance, il l'aurait prévenue de son arrivée.

Une fois devant la porte du garage, elle lance le vêtement à Matthew qui s'était déjà levé, ses vérifications sans doute terminées.

\- Laisse, je vais ouvrir, dit Maureen. Et après on contacte Jim pour te réparer comme il faut !

Sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, elle file vers la porte d'entrée. En la déverrouillant, la jeune femme découvre deux mystérieux visiteurs : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, un air maussade sur le visage barbu et un androïde à l'effigie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts, les yeux noisette et un air plus amical.

\- Bonsoir madame, commence le plus âgé, emmitouflé dans un manteau noir. Je suis le Lieutenant Hank Anderson de la police de Detroit. Et voici…

Il désigne son coéquipier d'un mouvement de tête et l'androïde hoche la sienne poliment pour se présenter.

\- Je m'appelle Connor, je suis l'androïde envoyé par CyberLife.

Maureen trouve rapidement le nom de son modèle inscrit en gros sur sa veste grise : un RK800. La police ET CyberLife sont à sa porte. Elle retourne timidement leur salut en serrant ses deux bras sous sa poitrine. Le froid du dehors et l'angoisse de voir ces deux individus lui donnent des frissons. Le vol de Matthew a été découvert et ils viennent l'arrêter, c'est ça ? Elle doit à tout prix garder son calme.

\- Vous êtes Maureen McLarren ? interroge le Lieutenant Anderson.

\- Oui, répond-elle en cachant son malaise. Je peux vous aider ?

Discrètement, le RK800 observe autour de lui, scanne tous ce qu'il parvient à voir de la maison de là où il se trouve. Le Lieutenant continu toujours sur le même ton d'interrogatoire ;

\- Vous connaissez Chad Menendez ? Il vit à quelques rues d'ici.

\- Oui, répond Maureen sans avoir besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Mais je connais mieux sa femme, Julia.

\- Okay. Et où étiez-vous aujourd'hui entre 14h00 et 15h00 ?

\- À mon travail, je suis professeure de musique et j'ai fait passer des auditions toutes la journée. Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Chad ?

\- On peut entrer ? demande le Lieutenant en secouant ses épaules, les mains dans les poches. Ça caille un peu là dehors…

Confuse, Maureen s'excuse immédiatement pour son manque d'hospitalité, s'empresse de les laisser passer et referme la porte derrière eux. Puis, en se retournant, elle jette un œil autour d'elle, Matthew semble être resté dans le garage. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi pour le moment. Son attention retourne sur les deux agents, les questionnant du regard sur le sort de son voisin.

\- Monsieur Menendez est venu porter plainte pour coups et blessures, explique le RK800 en examinant toujours son environnement. Il a dit avoir été agressé par un androïde de type AP700. Nous sommes à la recherche de ce suspect.

\- Oh…

Le cerveau de la jeune femme fait un lien que jamais elle n'aurait cru possible. L'AP700 qu'ils recherchent serait Matthew ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il refusait de parler tout à l'heure et, sans doute, l'origine de ses blessures. Mais est-ce qu'il en serait capable ? Elle espère que non. Elle ne veut pas y croire.

\- Vous avez un androïde madame McLarren ? demande machinalement le Lieutenant.

Maureen n'a même pas le temps de répondre que son collègue prend la parole

\- J'ai vérifié la base de données de CyberLife et aucun androïde ne vous a été vendu. Mais, une maison aussi bien entretenue et les traces de thirium sur le sol m'indiquent qu'un androïde vit ici.

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre et ressert ses bras autour d'elle. Ses doigts agrippent son chandail. Zackary avait prévu un scénario au cas où cette situation se présenterait, mais à cet instant les mots lui échappent.

Tout en se concentrant, elle observe le RK800 se baisser et poser deux doigts sur le sol. Connor examine une tâche bleue encore visible. Ses scans précédents lui ont permis de voir les traces déjà évaporées depuis le lieu de l'agression jusqu'à l'entrée de cette maison. Elles se dirigent maintenant vers le fond de la maison dans ce qui ressemble à la cuisine. Les plus fraîches reviennent en arrière puis se poursuivent dans une pièce sur la gauche. Un garage ?

\- Des explications à ça, madame ? fait Hank Anderson avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je… Oui…, commence Maureen, pas tranquille. Mon mari travaillait à l'usine CyberLife en tant que technicien et il y a deux ans, ils lui ont permis de prendre un AP700 en bêta-test. Il est décédé il y a un an… Depuis, j'ai gardé Matthew. Le sang bleu par terre, ce n'est rien, il s'est blessé en cuisinant tout à l'heure. Je l'ai emmené dans le garage pour le réparer au mieux.

La jeune femme s'étonne elle-même d'avoir réussi à raconter son histoire sans bafouiller. Connor, lui, semble se méfier. Il se relève et fouille dans sa mémoire car il a accès à tous les fichiers de l'entreprise qui l'a assemblé. Maureen stresse un peu plus devant son regard perçant, ses mains deviennent moites.

\- Aucun androïde en bêta-test n'a été assigné à votre mari, Zackary McLarren.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? fait la jeune femme, feignant l'ignorance. Il doit y avoir une erreur…

\- Maureen.

Les trois dans l'entrée du salon se retournent vers la source de la voix et le sang de la jeune femme ne fait qu'un tour. Revêtu de son T-shirt noir, Matthew se tient devant la porte qui donne accès au garage. Pourquoi il se montre maintenant ? Elle gérait la situation, non ?

Les deux agents de police observent le nouvel individu. Le RK800 rassemble les indices selon les descriptions de Chad Menendez. L'AP700 devant lui correspond à tout, du modèle à la blessure au bras gauche. Et les traces de thirium sur le chemin sont également des preuves.

\- Hank, c'est lui, murmure Connor à son collègue.

\- Ouais, ouais, répond-il nonchalamment. Ces marques ne sont clairement pas dues à un accident de cuisine.

Matthew sent le regard sur son bras et le cache discrètement derrière son dos. Maureen entend les murmures de Connor et, la peur au ventre, s'approche de son ami à la recherche d'explications. Il a vraiment blessé Chad ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Matt, c'est ça la raison de ta blessure ? demande la jeune femme, inquiète. C'est de ça que tu ne voulais pas me parler ? Tu… Tu as agressé Chad ?

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas, s'excuse-t-il en faisant un pas en avant dans sa direction. Je suis sorti cet après-midi et il m'est tombé dessus. Il avait bu, il a attaqué le premier, je me suis juste défendu. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas mourir.

\- Bien, votre androïde semble avouer son crime, lance le Lieutenant Anderson en s'approchant de Maureen. Nous allons l'emmener au poste pour un interrogatoire plus approfondi.

Hank se saisit du bras de la jeune femme pour l'écarter du chemin, sans force. Mais Matthew ne le voit pas de cet œil et une impulsion électrique parcourt l'ensemble de ses circuits. La diode vire immédiatement au rouge. Connor remarque le changement de comportement de l'AP700 et ne le quitte plus des yeux. Il y a des signes clairs de déviance sur cette unité et il est de son devoir d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ce phénomène.

Maureen proteste contre le Lieutenant et prend la défense de l'AP700, tout en voulant se dégager de sa main. Mais Hank la tient plus fermement maintenant.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! gronde Matthew, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, laissez-la.

Puis, il fait un autre pas en avant, la main tendue vers son amie dans l'attention de la protéger.

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation ! lance le RK800 en lui barrant la route. Tu as le droit de garder le sil…

Connor ne finit pas sa phrase car au moment où il pose une main sur le poignet tendu de son homologue, celui-ci se dégage violemment. La suite des événements se passent trop vite pour Maureen qui ouvre grand les yeux de surprise, figée.

Matthew se jette sur Connor qui réplique avec une prise que l'AP700 n'avait pas vu venir. Il parvient à s'en défaire et essaye de prendre de la distance en filant dans le salon. Peine perdue, le RK800 est plus rapide, il se jette à son tour sur lui. Matthew le reçoit de plein fouet et son élan les fait basculer tous les deux. Maureen hurle de terreur quand le dos de son ami rencontre la table basse, le verre se brisant sous l'impact des deux machines.

Coincé sous le poids de son assaillant, Matthew tente bien que mal de se défaire de sa poigne, mais il est bien plus fort. Il réfléchit et calcule des échappatoires, sans succès. Son visage se crispe, tandis que sa diode clignote en rouge. Son énergie s'épuise.

Maureen ne peut plus supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, elle crie au Lieutenant de faire quelque chose avant de se précipiter sur le dos de son collègue. Elle essaye de le dégager de son ami, mais rien n'y fait. Il ne semble même pas remarque sa présence.

Tout à coup, dans l'entremêlement de bras qui s'agrippent et se relâchent, le coude ramener vivement en arrière de Connor atteint l'estomac de Maureen. Sous le choc, la jeune femme sent sa respiration se bloquer et tombe à terre. Elle porte une main sur la zone douloureuse de son ventre et se rattrape au sol avec l'autre. Le verre brisé s'enfonce profondément dans sa chair.

\- Oh, bon sang ! Connor, ça suffit ! ordonne le Lieutenant Anderson, épuisé. Tu t'es pas assez battu aujourd'hui ?

\- Maureen !

Matthew profite du moment où Connor regarde son supérieur pour le pousser de toute ses forces et le dégager sur le côté. Il s'accroupit ensuite près de la jeune femme qui reprend son souffle péniblement. Il lui frotte doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

\- Ça va, souffle-t-elle pour le rassurer. Ça va, je vais bien.

Maureen pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'AP700 et relève sa main blessé par les bris de verre. Matthew la saisit dès qu'il voit le sang qui s'écoule des multiples petites coupures. Elles sont profondes. Il soupire de frustration, c'est de sa faute si elle est blessée. Il s'empresse d'enlever chaque bout de verre visible pendant que le Lieutenant Anderson relève son coéquipier sans trop de ménagement. L'agent semble à bout de nerf de sa journée harassante.

\- Bon, on vous embarque tous les deux, déclare Hank Anderson las, puis à l'attention de Maureen. Nous avons une infirmerie au poste. Je demanderai au Dr Calvert de jeter un œil sur vous.

Maureen retient d'une main Matthew qui allait se relever pour protester quelque chose. Il fallait coopérer maintenant, sinon la situation ne ferait que s'empirer. Son regard émeraude croise celui azur de l'AP700 et celui-ci se calme. Il a compris.

Matthew est autorisé à bander rapidement la blessure de Maureen avant que tous ne prennent le chemin du commissariat de police de Detroit.

* * *

Dehors, la neige ne tombe plus. La nuit est percée par la lumières des lampadaires au-dessus des trottoirs. L'air est glacé, pesant.

Une fois que les deux agents de police et Matthew sont sortis, Maureen verrouille la porte de sa maison. Elle lâche ensuite les clés dans son sac à main et croise les bras contre sa poitrine. Le froid hivernal lui coupe le souffle quelques secondes, il s'immisce dans chaque ouvertures de sa veste. La douleur à son ventre s'estompe peu à peu, mais sa main la brûle de plus en plus.

Descendant les marches du porche, le groupe atteint rapidement le véhicule du Lieutenant. Garée dans l'allée de la résidence, la voiture semble d'un autre temps avec sa carrosserie anguleuse et pleine de points de rouille. Le Lieutenant Anderson se place au volant tandis que son collègue androïde fait installer son semblable sur le siège arrière. Connor se retire pour laisser Maureen s'asseoir à côté de Matthew.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour les blessures que je vous ai infligées, madame, dit-il poliment. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Puis il referme la portière. La jeune femme ne peut retenir un soupir douloureux. Un nouveau cauchemar commence. Comment va-t-elle gérer cela sans Zackary ?

La voiture démarre et une musique lourde se joue dans les haut-parleurs. Quelques minutes passent et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central, Matthew se penche un peu vers Maureen. Aucun des deux policiers ne le regarde.

\- Je te le jure, déclare Matthew de façon à ce que seul Maureen puisse entendre. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour me défendre. Rien de plus.

L'AP700 pose ensuite une main sur la cuisse de son amie, il capte ainsi son attention. La jeune femme tourne la tête pour le fixer et à la lumière soudaine d'un réverbère, l'éclat vert brillant de son regard frappe Matthew. Elle est au bord des larmes. La pénombre envahie à nouveau l'habitacle.

\- Je t'en prie, il faut me croire, supplie-t-il doucement.

« _Pouvons-nous encore faire confiance aux machines ?_ »

La question de la présentatrice du journal télévisé tourne en boucle dans la tête de Maureen. C'est une question que doit se poser beaucoup de monde en ce moment. Mais Matthew n'est pas n'importe quelle machine, c'est son ami. Depuis deux ans qu'ils se connaissent, ils se sont soutenus l'un l'autre. Et ce n'est pas ce soir que cela changera.

Maureen attrape la main de l'AP700 et la serre dans la sienne. Une larme roule sur sa joue et elle parvient à murmurer ;

\- Je te crois.


End file.
